THAT (FREAK) BOY
by bubbletea88
Summary: Seorang dokter muda, PARK CHANYEOL sudah terlanjur jengkel sama mahasiswa yang namanya BYUN BAEKHYUN "Seperti kucing dan anjing yang tidak bisa disatukan!" / M-RATED / CHANBAEK! LI'L KAISOO & SULAY / CHAP 9 IS UP!
1. First Meet

THAT (FREAK) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : CHANBAEK :3; little Kaisoo maybe (?)

Length : mollayong~~~ /?

WARNING, IT's YAOI fict, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, PLEASE CLOSE THIS PAGE AND I RECOMMEND IT (?)

Maybe there're lot of dirty talk(s)

Hai hai hai!

Gimana nih kabarnya readersnim?

Huwaaa, akhirnya bisa juga di sempet-sempetin buat FF permintaan maaf ini

Hahaha, sesuai janji, aku bakal buat FF CHANBAEK

Masih belum tau apa ratenya – mungkin T mungkin juga M,

Saran ya, mau rate M atau T ?

Hahahaha, sekian

-Bubbletea88-

ENJOY THE FICT!

.

.

**Author's POV**

Seoul. Ibu kota negara Korea Selatan ini di guyur hujan pagi ini, membuat suhu kota Seoul yang dingin, bertambah dingin. Sinar matahari tidak bisa terlalu menghangatkan karena tertutup oleh awan tebal. Karena dinginnya suhu membuat beberapa orang lebih memilih meringkuk di bawah selimutnya.

Termasuk pemuda bermarga Byun yang satu ini. Byun Baekhyun. Putra tunggal keluarga Byun. Mahasiswa Seoul University, jurusan kedokteran. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter jantung, sementara ibunya hanya ibu rumah tangga. Sebagai anak tunggal, ayahnya tentu berharap Baekhyun menjadi seorang dokter juga.

"Eung…" lenguh Baekhyun sambil asyik bergulat dalam selimutnya.

Kedua mata hazelnya akhirnya terbuka dan mengerjap sebelum akhirnya kedua tangannya bergerak membetulkan posisi selimutnya. Baekhyun baru saja memutuskan untuk tidur kembali jika ia tidak ingat hari ini adalah hari dimana Jang-saem akan memberikan tes.

Secepat kilat, Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya –walaupun dingin, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. Air yang dingin membasahi tubuh polosnya, sesekali Baekhyun bergidik kedinginan.

Setelah selesai, ia menyiapkan kemeja putih dan celana jeans juga menyambar tasnya yang ada di meja, tak lupa mantel coklatnya. "Eommaaa, Appa, Pagi!" sapanya saat masuk ke ruang makan.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun— kenapa bangun telat eoh ?" tanya Ayah Baekhyun. Ayah Baekhyun memang terkenal disiplin tentang waktu.

"Dingin" balas Baekhyun singkat. Baekhyun nyengir saat ditatap heran oleh kedua orangtuanya. "Aku lebih memilih di dalam selimut tebalku, Appa— tapi begitu mengingat ada tes hari ini, aku memilih masuk kuliah—"

"Aish, kau ini" gumam Ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengoleskan selai stroberi pada rotinya. Setelah selesai menghabiskan dua lembar roti dan juga segelas susu, ia berangkat ke Seoul University.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, seorang pemuda bermantel hitam sedang berjalan cepat di koridor rumah sakit. Park Chanyeol. Dokter muda yang terkenal akan ketampanannya juga keahliannya. Chanyeol bekerja di rumah sakit anak yang cukup ternama di Korea Selatan. "Ah, Park-uisanim" sapa seorang perawat saat Chanyeol lewat.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kemudian tetap berjalan sampai di ruangannya. "Ah,akhirnyaa—" Ruangan Chanyeol untungnya dilengkapi dnegan penghangat ruangan. Chanyeol sudah kedinginan daritadi saat ia menaiki bus yang sepi.

Chanyeol melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi kerjanya. Pemuda berkemeja biru dengan lengan panjang itu langsung memakai jas putih untuk dokter. Di jas itu tertera namanya, PARK CHANYEOL.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa ia datang terlalu pagi. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling rumah sakit. "Ah Yixing-hyung!" sapa Chanyeol saat melihat Yixing duduk sendirian di salah satu meja kantin.

"Ah, Chanyeol-a, kemari—" katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. Yixing, Zhang Yixing. Dokter senior dari China yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini juga. "Mau sarapan ?"

"Tidak terimakasih hyung," kata Chanyeol sambil duduk di depan Yixing yang mengunyah roti. Keduanya bagaikan kakak adik, harusnya Chanyeol memanggil Yixing dengan 'Sunbae' bukan 'Hyung'.

"Ah, Chanyeol-a kau ingat anak kecil yang terluka kemarin ?" tanya Yixing. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia berhasil diselamatkan, beruntung ada saudaranya ada yang punya golongan darah yang sama dengannya"

"Wah, kau keren, hyung!" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua jempolnya. "di kamar mana anak itu ?"

"142, lihat saja— tapi jika tidur, jangan kau bangunkan!" teriak Yixing karena belum selesai kalimatnya Chanyeol sudah melesat duluan. "Dasar!"

Chanyeol menekan tombol lift, kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol-lah yang menangani anak kecil itu. Perempuan, 6 tahun. Karena tidak hati-hati menyebrang, gadis kecil itu tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil.

Di luar pintu ruangan itu tertera sebuah nama 'Kim Soomin'. Ya, itulah nama gadis kecil itu. "Soomin-a ?" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat Soomin sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Gadis kecil itu masih tertidur, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Sebelumnya, Soomin terlihat sangat pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah juga mendapat goresan yang menganga sehingga harus di jahit. Chanyeol duduk di sebelah tempat tidur gadis kecil itu.

Tubuh Soomin yang kecil dipenuhi oleh berbagai alat kedokteran. Tangan kecilnya juga dimasuki infus. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengusap kening Soomin.

"Engg…" lenguh Soomin. "Chanyeol-oppa ?"

Ya, Soomin sudah menganggapnya kakak. Karena selama dirumah sakit, Chanyeol yang menghibur dan mengajaknya bermain di ruang bermain. Begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Ne, naya" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Soomin membalas senyumannya.

"Apa Soomin sudah boleh pulang ?" tanya Soomin polos.

"Ani, Soomin masih harus dipantau kesehatannya, mungkin 2-3 hari lagi Soomin akan pulang" jelas Chanyeol sabar. Soomin mengangguk kecil. "Apa lukamu masih sakit ?"

"Sedikit" kata Soomin sambil tersenyum. "Hmm, oppa, kenapa gaya rambutmu berubah ?"

Ah, Soomin menyadarinya ? Gaya rambut Chanyeol yang biasanya berdiri (kayak era wolf), sekarang diturunkan menjadi poni. "Apa Oppa terlihat jelek ?" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ani" sahut Soomin cepat. Soomin mendudukkan dirinya dibantu Chanyeol. "Oppa itu tampan!" katanya polos. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan, akhirnya memeluk gadis kecil itu.

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL, kan sudah kubilang Soomin harus istirahat ?!" omel Yixing. Soomin yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Karena dialek China Yixing masih kental walau ia berbicara dalam bahasa Korea.

Chanyeol nyengir. Sementara Soomin sudah membaringkan kembali tubuhnya walau masih cekikikan.

"Uisanim, neomu gwiyeowo!" kata Soomin. Yixing hanya tersenyum.

"Aigoo, kau itu peri yang ajaib" kata Yixing sambil mengusak rambut hitam Soomin.

.

.

"Hey, Byun!" pekik Jongdae saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di salah satu meja kantin. Kantin memang penuh jika jam istirahat seperti ini.

"Ah, Jongdae, kemari!" teriak Baekhyun.

Mereka bertiga berkumpul dan makan bersama. "Baekhyun-a, bagaimana tesmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masuk jurusan musik.

"lumayan," kata Baekhyun singkat. "Oh ya,, kata Jang-saem, yang mendapat nilai 3 terbaik di satu kelas, akan diperbolehkan menjadi asisten dokter sungguhan untuk dua bulan! Keren kan ?" cerocos Baekhun.

"Whoa, itu impianmu bukan ?" Jongdae yang dari tadi fokus pada jajjangmyeonnya akhirnya menyahut,

"Bukan, impian ayahku tepatnya" kata Baekhyun disusul tawa kedua temannya.

Tak lama, mereka kembali berpisah. Baekyun masih harus mengikuti kelas matematika. Aish! Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di tempat duduknya saat Han-saem, guru killer itu masuk kelas.

"Ah, Annyeong Haseyo!" katanya. Suaranya yang berat membuat beberapa anak enggan menyapa balik guru killer itu. "Hari ini, akan kubagikan hasil ujian 4 hari yang lalu!"

Mati saja. Baekhyun lemah dalam matematika! Sungguh, bahkan ia pernah dapat nol untuk pelajaran ini. "Kim Junmyeon, chukkae seperti biasa kau 100! Berikan tepuk tangan!" kata Han-saem.

Baekhyun mendecih. Hmm— iya tentu saja Suho atau Kim Junmyeon, dia murid terpintar di kelas matematika sekaligus murid kesayangan Han-saem. Ia yakin setelah ini Han-saem akan membacakan nilainya.

"BYUN Baekhyun!" benar saja. Guru bermarga Han ini menyeringai tipis. "aku tau kau sudah bekerja keras, 45!"

Baekhyun maju sambil menatap datar guru itu. Baekhyun menyambar kertas ulangan itu kemudian melihat banyak goresan pena merah di kertasnya.

"Mwoyaa—, Baekhyun-a ? Apa kau tidak kena marah appamu lagi ?" tanya Jongin yang duduk persis dibelakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggendikkan bahunya. Jongin, Kim Jongin— Baekhyun tahu setidaknya ia punya nilai yang lebih baik daripada Jongin pada pelajaran ini.

Haa— mungkin ayahnya akan marah lagi padanya.

Satu jam pada saat itu rasanya satu jam terlama yang pernah Baekhyun alami. Setelah itu bel berbunyi dan Baekhyun bisa PULANG!

Haaa— rasanya capek, sungguh!

"Hey, Kau tidak ingin ikut aku sebentar ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun. "Ayo ikut sebentar!"

"Waee ? Naega Waeee ?" cerocos Baekhyun yang pasrah ditarik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tau Kim Jongin ?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

"Eung, wae ?" Baekhyun mengangguk santai. 2 detik setelahnya Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya membentuk '0' saat melihat pipi sahabatnya yang merona merah. "MWOYA ? APA KAU SUKA PADANYA ?"

"Ssstt! Pabboya!" hardik Kyungsoo mencubit lengan Baekhyun.

"Appo, tapi.. serius ?" gumam Baekhyun disambut anggukan kepala Kyungsoo. "Apa gantengnya sih kkamjong satu itu ?"

"Ani— hanya saja, tadi saat aku akan ke ruang seni setelah istirahat, dia menarikku dan.." Kyungsoo menunduk dan tersenyum sendiri. Sementara yang mendengarkan masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo.

"Dan apaa ?!" hardik Baekhyun tidak tahan.

"Ppoppo, dia me-menciumku" Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat dengan wajahnya.

"MWOYAAA ?" pekik Baekhyun. "Maldo andwae— kuhajar dia kalau ketemu lagi"

"Ja-jangan!" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan Baekhyun. "a-aku memang sudah menyukainya sejak SMA dulu" suara Kyungsoo perlahan bertambah kecil.

"Aish, sudahlah— sudah sore, aku ingin pulang, tuh Jongin masih ada dilapangan," Baekhyun menunjuk lapangan yang masih ramai dengan anak-anak yang asyik bermain. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Baekhyun-a, tapi jangan bilang apapun tentang perasaanku padanya. Arrachi?"

"ARRASEO!" balas Baekhyun sambil berlari menjauh.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, semakin dingin pula suhu udara di Seoul. Hujan ringan melanda kota Seoul sore itu. Chanyeol masih asyik duduk di ruangan kerjanya sambil melihat keluar jendela yang mengarah pada jalan raya dan taman di dekat rumah sakit anak ini.

Chanyeol menyesap coklat hangatnya yang masih panas. Terlihat dari uap yang mengepul diatas cangkir yang ia pegang.

Tok Tok~

"Ne?" kata Chanyeol seraya meletakkan cangkir putih di mejanya. Seorang wanita paruh baya masuk dengan wajah tersenyum. Chanyeol membungkuk. "Ne, annyeong hasseo. Jwiseonghamnida, anda …?"

"Ah, Park Uisa, aku ibu Soomin" kata wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Chanyeol mempersilahkannya duduk.

"Ada apa ? Apa luka Soomin terbuka lagi ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan kening dan mencari data pasien milik Soomin.

"Aniya, tapi Soomin masih sering merengek kesakitan, apa boleh aku minta tolong padamu ?" air wajah ibu Soomin terlihat bingung.

"Akan kubantu jika aku bisa" kata Chanyeol menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Mungkin 2-4 hari aku dan suamiku akan pergi ke Ilsan, ada tugas keluar kota— jadi…" Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan ibu Soomin.

"Bantu menghiburnya ?" Ibu Soomin mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Aa, Algeuseumnida" lanjut Chanyeol tersenyum.

Setelah percakapan itu, Ibu Soomin keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol bersama dengan Chanyeol pergi ke kamar rawat Soomin. Saat itu Soomin sedang makan ditemani Yixing. "Eomma!" kata Soomin tersenyum.

"Aigoo, nae ddal" Ibu Soomin memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya. "Soomin-ya, eomma akan pergi beberapa hari bersama appa, kau disini dengan Yixing Uisa atau Chanyeol Uisa ne ?"

"Andwaeyoo~" rengek Soomin lucu. "Eomma, nan jeongmal bogoshippeoseoyo"

Ibu Soomin memeluk tubuh anaknya itu lagi. "Bukankah ada Chanyeol uisa, kau bisa bermain dengannya" katanya lagi sambil merapikan rambut hitam Soomin yang terurai. "Jadilah anak baik ne ?"

Soomin mengangguk dengan wajah lucunya. Beberapa menit setelahnya, di ruangan itu hanya ada Chanyeol, Yixing dan Soomin yang menguap. Ibunya sudah pergi dengan ayahnya. "Kau ikut aku setelah ini, oke ?" kata Yixing pada Chanyeol.

"Arraseo hyungnim" kata Chanyeol sambil membiarkan Soomin tidur. Gadis kecil itu menguap lucu. "Chankkamanyeo uri hime" gumam Chanyeol sambil mengusap kening gadis yang tertidur itu.

Kedua pemuda itu berjalan ke ruangan Yixing. Ruangan yang sering Chanyeol datangi saat ia masih jadi dokter magang. "Hahaha, aku sungguh rindu saat dimana kau menghukumku hyung" kata Chanyeol. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Jinjjayo ? Hahaha, mau kuhukum ?" gurau Yixing kemudian melepas jas putihnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi. "Ah, iya lihat ini"

Chanyeol menerima selembar kertas. "Apa ini ?" tanya Chanyeol serius. Ia membaca isi kertas itu.

Yixing dengan santainya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. "duduklah dulu—" kata Yixing. "Emm, Seoul University."

"Universitas itu akan mengirim 2-3 siswa ke sini untuk magang ?" Yixing mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh itu. Jelas jelas tertulis di kertas itu.

"Kumohon kau yang mengurus salah satu dari mereka nantinya oke ?" kata Yixing. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Aku sudah mengurus Soomin dan anak-anak lainnya, tentu saja sibuk, oh ya ditambah seorang dari siswa itu" Yixing menjawab seakan tau apa yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Arraseoyo hyungnim— semoga saja mahasiswi yang akan kutangani" kata Chanyeol mengundang jitakan dari Yixing. "Appo.. Tapi aku akan berusaha hyung"

"iya iya maaf, sudah— sana periksa anak lain, cek bagaimana keadaannya sebelum kau pulang" kata Yixing.

Yixing tahu benar Chanyeol adalah seorang dokter yang baik. Yixing bisa tau dari sikap Chanyeol sejak menjadi dokter magang sampai sekarang. Chanyeol bergaul dengan baik dengan semua anak anak. Lucunya, Chanyeol bahkan bisa menghibur jika dokter lain tidak bisa!

"Eung— kutinggal dulu hyung" kata Chanyeol keluar sambil membawa kertas tadi.

Yixing diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti sebelum akhirnya ke kamar pasien lain.

.

.

Hari yang melelahkan bagi Chanyeol akhirnya selesai mengecek kondisi beberapa pasien, akhirnya ia pulang ke apartemennya. Setelah membersihkan diri, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk memasak untuk makan malamnya.

"kenapa tidak ada telur ?" gumam Chanyeol. "Apa aku harus membelinya ?" 2 detik kemudian Chanyeol sudah menyambar mantelnya dan keluar lagi.

Pemuda dengan kaos biru dan celana panjang ditambah snap back itu keluar dengan santainya. Sampai di supermarket terdekat ia segera mencari barang yang ia butuhkan. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah ke kasir saat tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berkemeja putih yang merebut tempat barisannya.

"Maaf, kau bisa berdiri dibelakangku kan ?"

"Aniii— maaf, aku sedang butuh sekali" cerocos pemuda itu, membuat kerutan di kening Chanyeol bertambah dalam. Pemuda di depannya itu memang terlihat gelisah, tapi Chanyeol yang pada dasarnya tidak gampang mengalah masih tidak terima karena barisannya diambil.

"Mwoya, aku hanya beli ini, dan tidak ada 10 menit, bisa menunggu kan ?" cerocos Chanyeol tajam. Pemuda dihadapannya itu masih menatap Chanyeol sama tajamnya.

"Arraseo, kita baris berdua, jadi membayar bersama— adilkan ?" kata Chanyeol final. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Saat giliran barisan mereka, "Tolong struk pembayarannya di pisah, kembaliannya juga" kata pemuda itu sinis. "Barangnya tolong di pisah kantung plastiknya ya " lanjut Chanyeol tak kalah sinis.

Seorang wanita yang ada di belakang kasir itu melongo menatap kedua pemuda yang saling menatap tajam. Setelah selesai, Pemuda berkemeja putih itu langsung pergi ke arah yang berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan pemuda yang bahkan lebih pendek darinya itu. 'Kurasa dia masih anak SMA, Aish, anak jaman sekarang' batin Chanyeol sambil menghela napasnya dan berjalan menuju apartemennya.

.

.

"Eomma, ige" kata Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan sekantung plastik barang belanjaannya. Setelah beradu mulut dengan namja tinggi yang bahkan tidak ia kenal dan tidak punya rasa kasihan –setidaknya itu menurut Baekhyun, akhirnya ia pulang dengan saus jajjangmyeon yang ibunya minta.

"Ah, bagus, gomapta Baekhyun-a" kata ibunya singkat. Setelah makan malam tadi ibunya langsung memaksanya pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telentang. "Ughh.. namja itu siapa ? bahkan tidak ingin memberikan gilirannya kepada aku yang kedinginan karena tidak memakai mantel, cih, nappeun namja " cerocos Baekhyun.

Kening pemuda berkemeja putih itu mengerut. Baekhyun langsung mengambil sweaternya dan memakainya.

Baekhyun merangkak meraih bantal dan gulingnya dan memejamkan matanya, berharap besok, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan orang seperti namja menyebalkan itu.

Sementara dilain tempat, Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan lembaran kertas, ia masih harus belajar tentang beberapa penyakit yang langka yang menyerang anak-anak. Ia menghela napas dan mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap gitarnya. Ia akan membawa gitar itu besok.

Ia juga akan jadi dokter jaga sampai malam besok, Chanyeol lalu membereskan kertas-kertas itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

Berharap ada kejadian menarik yang terjadi besok—

.

.

Pemuda berkemeja biru yang dibalut sweater putih itu berlari di koridor sekolah, tidak, tidak. Ia tidak terlambat, sekarang jam istirahat malah. Banyak anak bergerombol di sekitar papan pengumuman, saling berebut tempat untuk melihat pengumuman hasil ujian kemarin.

Begitu pula Baekhyun yang mendengar kabar itu dari Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Jongdae yang kelelahan mengejar Baekhyun.

"Hosh hosh… Pelan sedikit kalau jalan!" lanjut Kyungsoo yang berhenti di sebelah Jongdae. Seakan tidak mendengar, dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam kerumunan orang banyak itu.

Sementara kedua sahabatnya hanya melihat kerumunan yang bertambah besar itu dari jauh. "Astaga, Banyak sekali yang ikut tes kali ini ?"

"Eung— apa menariknya sih dunia kedokteran dan sebagainya itu ?" kata Jongdae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"YA! KYUNGSOO-YAH! JONGDAE-YAH!" pekik Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"Mwo ? Kau masuk dalam salah satu siswa yang akan dikirim kan ?" tebak Kyungsoo. Jongdae tertawa melihat Baekhyun mengerucut. Tadinya Baekhyun ingin mengerjai mereka dengan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lulus dalam ujian itu.

"Kau itu gampang di tebak Byun-ssi" tambah Jongdae. "Chukkae, semoga harimu menyenangkan disana" lanjutnya.

Dan mulai siang ini, Baekhyun akan belajar menjadi dokter sungguhan, bukan hanya teori yang membuatnya mengantuk, tapi ia juga akan melihat bagaimana dokter bekerja. Baekhyun akan pergi ke rumah sakit anak itu selama dua bulan, kemudian membuat makalah tentang dokter dan bagaimana dokter bekerja!

YES! Akhirnya, ia tidak harus mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan di kelas. Setidaknya di rumah sakit masih ada waktu senggang yang bisa Baekhyun gunakan untuk makan siang.

Siang itu setelah kelas kelima hari ini, Baekhyun dipanggil Jang-saem untuk segera naik ke mobil bersama seorang namja yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Junmyeon, siapa lagi memang ? Hahaha, dia bahkan lebih pintar dari Baekhyun sebenarnya.

.

.

Jam 09.00, Chanyeol baru bangun saat itu. Ia harus sampai dirumah sakit anak pukul 12.45. Jadi lumayan untuk menghabiskan pagi ini untuk sarapan. Beberapa hari belakangan Chanyeol tidak menjaga pola dan waktu makannya.

Setelah mandi, pemuda bermarga Park itu memanggang roti dan menuang susu ke gelas kaca. Ia duduk dan tersenyum. "Jalmokgoseumnida!" katanya lucu lalu mulai melahap selembar roti panggangnya sambil membaca beberapa materi tentang penyakit.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol mulai menyiapkan hal-hal yang akan ia bawa. Gitar, Ponsel, Charger— ya itu barang utama. Kemudian file-file yang harus ia bawa karena ada rapat hari ini.

Ia menatap selembar kertas yang diberikan Yixing kemarin. "Hmm—" gumamnya smabil mengambil ponselnya.

'_From : Yixing-hyung_

_YA PARK CHANYEOL— Soomin meraung mencarimu, _

_Oh ya, Chanyeol-a, tadi pagi aku menerima email dari Seoul University, bahwa hanya ada dua mahasiswa yang ke sini, jam 15.00— cepat datang, nanti mereka akan ikut kita rapat agar mengerti bagaimana dokter bekerja_

_Jangan TERLAMBAT!'_

Chanyeol terkekeh saat membaca pesan yang cukup panjang dari Yixing itu. Ia meneguk susu yang ada kemudian membereskan piring dan gelas bekas sarapannya.

.

.

Siang itu sekitar jam 14.25, Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, memikirkan beberapa file yang harus ia siapkan untuk dipelajari mahasiswa itu. Ia harus bisa menjadi senior yang baik.

Matanya bergerak membaca file-demi-file yang ada.

"Hemm.. selesai," gumamnya lalu mengedarkan pandangan sampai matanya menuju pada gitarnya yang ia bawa. Seulas senyum di bibirnya menandakan bahwa ia akan memainkan gitar itu di ruang bermain.

Chanyeol membawa gitarnya dan berjalan ke ruang bermain anak-anak, bermaksud untuk menghibur beberapa anak yang sedang bermain.

"Chanyeol-a, kau sebentar lagi rapat kan ?" tanya Yixing yang bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Awas kalau mengantuk lagi,"

"Hehehe, hyung, apa Soomin tidur ?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali mengajak gadis kecil itu ke ruang bermain.

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa tidak— terakhir dia minum obat dan masih tertawa bersamaku" kata Yixing.

"Ah, Arra" Chanyeol baru saja ingin beranjak pergi. "Apa mahasiswa itu sudah datang ?" lanjutnya sambil menahan lengan Yixing.

"Belum, sebentar lagi—" kata Yixing kemudian tersenyum dan pergi.

.

.

Yixing tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol, ia tau Chanyeol adalah dokter muda yang gampang bergaul dengan anak kecil. "Sunbaenim" kata seorang perawat. "Ini, data siswa dari Seoul University, baru saja sampai" katanya.

Yixing tersenyum. "Gomapta" Tangannya membuka isi amplop coklat itu. Dua lembar kertas berisi biodata siswa yang akan magang di rumah sakit ini untuk beberapa saat. DI kedua lembar kertas itu terdapat foto.

Mata sipit Yixing mengamati keduanya lekat. "Apa itu kau ?" gumamnya saat melihat foto pada lembar biodata milik siswa bernama 'Kim Junmyeon'

"Hmm, Kim Junmyeon dan Byun Baekhyun ?" gumam Yixing. Ia menyimpan biodata Junmyeon di laci meja kerjanya sementara meletakkan biodata milik Baekhyun di meja Chanyeol.

"Ku harap itu kau myeoni—"

.

.

Lain halnya di ruang bermain, semua anak-anak termasuk Soomin, tertawa bersama karena permainan gitar Chanyeol. Setelah puas menghibur mereka, Chanyeol mengantar Soomin ke kamarnya kemudian ia bergegas ke ruang kerjanya.

Tangan cekatannya menyambar file-file yang sudah di susunnya tadi. Bersamaan dengan biodata milik siswa yang bahkan belum Chanyeol baca dan amati. Sudahlah, tak ada waktu untuk itu. Rapat akan segera dimulai.

Bisa-bisa ia akan diomeli Yixing jika telat.

"Ah, Hyung!" teriak Chanyeol. Yixing yang dipanggil menoleh. "Apa mahasiswa itu sudah datang ?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Mereka di ruang rapat"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian berjalan bersama Yixing. "Kau sebagai senior harus bisa bersikap baik pada mahasiswa yang kau ajari nanti," kata Yixing.

"Hmm, arraseo hyungnim" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil memasuki ruang rapat. Direktur rumah sakit ini juga sudah ada di ruang rapat.

"Kau duduk di sana, dengan mahasiswa yang kau ajari, " kata Yixing sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang duduk sendiri. Bangku di sebelahnya kosong. Ruang rapat ini memang terdiri atas beberapa meja, yang disetiap mejanya ada dua bangku untuk dokter. "Biasanya, Direktur Kim memakai bahasa kedokteran yang sulir, dan kurasa mereka belum mengerti, jadi ajari mereka dengan sabar Park"

Setelah mengoceh, Yixing meninggalkan Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. "Annyeong Hasseo uisanim" kata Junmyeon tersenyum.

Senyum yang bahkan belum lepas dari ingatan Yixing. "Tak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja sunbae— karena mulai sekarang, aku yang akan mengajarimu" kata Yixing bijak. Junmyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" kata Yixing lagi.

"Ekhem— Annyeong hasseo Kim Junmyeon imnida, aku mahasiswa Seoul University jurusan—" belum sampai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara bass Chanyeol beradu dengan suara Baekhyun.

"KAU ?"

"KAU !"

**TBC**

Gimana ? -_-"

Panjang banget ya ? Hehe maaf kalo kepanjangan dan banyak typo—

Ceritanya di sini, Chanyeol lebih tua daripada Baekhyun gituu..

Review yaa, kasih saran pleasee :3

THANKYOU JUGA BUAT READERS-NIM YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW DI 'Baby ?' :3

Wah, banyak yang minta next, tapi aku udah nyelesaiin ff yang 'Baby?' itu -_- maaf yaa yang minta nextt.

Thanks to :

FairyFaith | meliarisky7 | RZHH 261220 II | hanhyewon357 | .58 | Kim YeHyun | Fa | Oh chaca | Guest (2) | karina | ChagiLu


	2. Friend ? Yes, maybe

THAT (FREAK) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : CHANBAEK :3; little Kaisoo maybe (?)

Length : mollayong~~~ /?

WARNING, IT's YAOI fict, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, PLEASE CLOSE THIS PAGE AND I RECOMMEND IT (?)

.

.

Enjoy!

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

"KAU?" teriakku refleks saat melihat pemuda berambut coklat itu duduk di sebelah bangku yang akan kududuki.

"KAU!" teriaknya. Aish— pemuda di hadapanku ini ? Dia yang mengambil barisanku waktu di supermarket waktu itu. tentu saja aku tidak terima. Tatapannya masih saja sama seperti saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah ?" kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Aku tau banyak pasang mata yang memandang ke arahku. "Ini bukan tempat bermainmu, oh ya— itu pintu keluar di sana" lanjutku.

Mata hazel pemuda itu memicing tajam. Lagi-lagi tatapan dingin itu. "Bocah katamu ? Ya! Aku ini sudah kuliah, ahjussi"

T-tunggu dulu. Pemuda bertubuh pendek ini ? Dia ? KULIAH ? Refleks aku tertawa karena jawabannya. "Apa ? Kau kuliah ?"

"Aish, terserah saja jika ahjussi tidak percaya!" sahutnya tak mau kalah.

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL!" baru saja aku akan membalas ucapannya. Enak saja dia memanggilku 'Ahjussi' memang ia pikir berapa umurku ? Aish— Yixing hyung sudah memotong duluan. Di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda, ah itu mahasiswa yang di ajar oleh Yixing-hyung.

"Rapat sudah mau dimulai Park Chanyeol, kenapa tingkahmu begini eoh ?" omel Yixing. Aku hanya melirik tajam ke arah pemuda yang bahkan aku belum tau namanya itu. "Kau mau menyalahkannya ?" tanya Yixing.

BINGO!

"Ne, hyung dia pernah—"

"SSTTT! Chanyeol-a, mengalah sedikit, oke ? Setidaknya untuk di rumah sakit ini saja—" potong Yixing-hyung cepat. Sesudah Yixing hyung pergi, aku hanya diam duduk di sebelah pemuda itu dan mulai mendengarkan rapat. Selama rapat aku hanya menunduk.

Apa Yixing-hyung yakin bisa mempercayakan anak menyebalkan ini kepadaku ?

Apa aku harus minta maaf pada anak ini ? Hmm— sepertinya tidak, karena bukan aku yang bersalah dalam kasus ini.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Selama rapat, keduanya hanya diam. Tidak seperti Yixing dan Junmyeon. Yixing cenderung menjelaskan kata-kata ilmiah yang mungkin tidak Junmyeon mengerti. Kadang mereka terkikik bersama. Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya terlalu gengsi untuk berbicara satu sama lain. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol kena omel Yixing.

Keduanyapun juga terlalu gengsi untuk meminta maaf duluan. Selesai rapat Chanyeol langsung keluar dari ruang rapat meninggalkan Baekhyun. Yixing dan Junmyeon menghampiri Baekhyun yang menghela napasnya berat.

"Mianhada, aku minta maaf atas nama dokter itu—" kata Yixing sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ah, aniya— ini bukan salah Yixing-uisanim"

"Panggil saja aku 'sunbae'" kata Yixing sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, Chanyeol itu bukan orang yang seperti itu— dia akan banyak tersenyum jika sudah mengenal baik orang itu" lanjut Yixing kemudian pergi dengan Junmyeon.

Baekhyun hanya merengut. "Apa benar ?" gumamnya. Jujur, ia bingung harus ke mana sekarang. Ugh—

Sementara di lain pihak, Chanyeol hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangannya sambil membaca biodata milik Baekhyun. "Ah, Byun Baekhyun-ssi" katanya. Matanya menatap tajam kertas tak bersalah itu.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"_From : Yixing-hyung_

_Kemana kau, dasar pria tidak bertanggung jawab—_

_Baekhyun ke mana eoh ? Oh ya, waktunya cek keadaan pasien!"_

"Mwoya ? aku ? Tidak bertanggung jawab ? Aish.." Chanyeol menggeram kemudian meletakkan kertas itu dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Ia mulai membawa file-file keadaan pasien.

Kakinya melangkah ke dalam ruang bermain. Mata bulatnya menemukan sesosok pemuda yang tidak ingin ia temui sekarang ada di luar ruang bermain sambil menatap kedalam. Baekhyun, tentu saja.

"Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja" kata Chanyeol mengagetkan Baekhyun yang tadinya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak yang ada di dalam.

Chanyeol sudah masuk duluan ke dalam ruang bermain, sementara Baekhyun masih membeku di luar. tapi matanya mengikuti tiap gerakan yang Chanyeol buat. Ia sedikit tertegun saat melihat banyak anak yang menyambutnya dengan senang.

"Chanyeol-hyung, ayo main!"

"Chanyeol-oppaaa, ayo bernyanyi lagiii"

"Aniya, Aku harus mengecek keadaan kalian. Ayo kembalilah ke kamar!" kata Chanyeol. Semua anak menurut. Chanyeol menggendong seorang anak perempuan yang rambutnya diurai.

"Ikut tidak ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"eh, apa ?" kata Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Chanyeol berusaha bersabar.

"Mau ikut mengecek keadaan pasien tidak ?" tanya Chanyeol sekali-lagi. Chanyeol sesekali tersenyum karena tingkah Soomin yang digendongnya.

"Ini teman Oppa ?" tanya Soomin lucu. Kedua pasang mata pemuda itu menatap Soomin. "Lucu sekali— kenalkan, aku Soomin"

"Eh ?" gumam Baekhyun heran. Sementara Chanyeol dan Soomin sudah menatap Baekhyun.

"Apalagi ? Kenalkan dirimu, Soomin yang meminta" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Soomin dan mengusak rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Ekhem.." dehem Baekhyun menata suara. "Annyeong haseyo, Byun Baekhyun imnida— omong-omong aku bukan temannya"

"Eoh ? Baekhyun-oppa arraseo," kata Soomin lucu kemudian turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Eii, gotjimal—" lanjut Soomin kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua di ruang bermain.

Beberapa menit hanya diam, tidak ada percakapan. Baekhyun menunduk. Begitupun Chanyeol. "Apa menatapku ?" tanya Chanyeol dingin saat tau Baekhyun menatapnya.

"A-ani,"

"Ayo cepat, bantu aku menulis keadaan pasien" Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi Chanyeol. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada Yixing yang menatap mereka dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Yixing yang tersenyum penuh arti berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu. Tadi, setelah Junmyeon pulang karena ibunya menelpon, Yixing membolehkannya. Di ruangannya, Yixing menyampirkan jas dokternya kemudian membereskan mejanya dari kertas-kertas. Jam 16.38, waktunya ia pulang.

Ia tidak perlu khawatir karena hari ini Chanyeol jadi dokter jaga semalaman ini. Sambil menenteng tasnya pemuda asal China itu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit. Sesekali ia membungkuk dan tersenyum pada resepsionis, dokter lain atau perawat yang lewat.

.

.

"Joohyun-a, buka mulutmu, aaaa" kata Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan senternya ke mulut laki-laki berusia 3 tahun ini. "Aih, charanta" Chanyeol mematikan senternya dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Baekhyun-a, tulis keadaannya, tenggoroknya masih ada luka sedikit, dan masih ada radang" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk menulis.

"Akhirnya selesai!" kata Chanyeol sambil membawa Baekhyun ke ruangannya.

"Jadi boleh aku pulang ?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang eoh ?" tanya Chanyeol dingin. Kaki jenjang pemuda itu melangkah menghalangi pintu. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak menginginkan eommanya pergi. "Hari ini aku jadi dokter jaga, karena kau mahasiswa yang kuajari jadi…" kata Chanyeol jahil,

"MWOYA ? JADI AKU ? harus menemanimu sampai malam eoh ?" cerocos Baekhyun.

"YA, Aku lebih tua daripadamu, asal kau tau!" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"Astaga, oppadeul—" kata Soomin yang tiba-tiba mendorong pintu ruangan Chanyeol. "Seperti anak kecil saja bertengkar" Oh ya, Soomin sudah hapal benar letak ruangan Chanyeol. Ia juga sering mengunjungi ruangan Chanyeol jika ia bosan.

"Aih, uri hime kami tidak bertengkar— ada apa kesini ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi Soomin. "Apa kau bosan eoh ?"

"Ani, tapi teman-teman ingin mendengarkan permainan gitar Chanyeol-oppa!"

"Jinjjayo ?" tanya Chanyeol.

Pemuda tinggi itu bersedia berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Soomin. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil terus menggoda Soomin.

"Baekhyun-oppa, sini" kata Soomin sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Mata bulat Chanyeol bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-oppa itu dokter paling cuek lho!"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun sudah mengangkat tubuh Soomin saat Chanyeol ingin menggelitiknya. "Hahaha!"

"awas kau, masa dokter setampan aku dibilang cuek ?" goda Chanyeol sambil menggelitik tubuh Soomin yang ada di gendongan Baekhyun.

"Sudah ah!" pekik Soomin. Saat Soomin turun dari gendongan, hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi seperti berpelukan. "nah gitu dong, jangan bertengkar lagi, oh ya Chanyeol-oppa kutunggu di ruang bermain!" goda Soomin jahil

Sesaat keduanya saling melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol menunduk kikuk dan Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di saku celananya. "Maaf, a-aku" kata Baekhyun terbata.

"Gwaenchana" kata Chanyeol melembut. Chanyeol masih menunduk, entah kenapa jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Ani, sungguh aku minta maaf.. atas kejadian itu— juga saat rapat tadi siang" Baekhyun pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggerakan sebelah kakinya dengan gugup. Sebenarnya, ini bukan _style_ Baekhyun yang meminta maaf duluan. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak akan meminta maaf duluan.

Chanyeol mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum kikuk. "Kau belum makan siang ya ? Kantin ada di lantai 3, makan saja dulu daripada kau sakit" kata Chanyeol kemudian meninggalkan ruangannya dan melangkah ke ruang bermain. Sementara Baekhyun melongo melihat senyuman Chanyeol.

Ia sudah sering melihat Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyel yang tersenyum untuk orang lain, bukan kepadanya. Baru kali ini ia melihat senyum Chanyeol yang yah— bisa dibilang _adorable_.

Lamunannya tersadar saat perutnya berbunyi. Sudah jam setengah 5 tapi daritadi Baekhyun sama sekali belum makan. Baekhyun segera menuju ke kantin di lantai tiga.

'Apa begini rasanya jadi dokter magang eoh ?' batinnya.

.

.

Zhang Yixing, pemuda keturunan China itu baru saja selesai mandi. Kaos biru dan celana pendek hitam juga handuk putih yang ia kalungkan di lehernya semakin membuatnya terkesan tampan. Kamar dengan desain simple ini di penuhi oleh pigura foto.

Mulai dari fotonya saat kecil bersama kedua orangtuanya, foto keluarga besarnya saat berkumpul, ah— dan fotonya saat berusia kurang lebih 5 tahun bersama seorang anak laki-laki.

"Junmyeon-a, apa kau tidak mengingatku eoh ?" Yixing bermonolog sendiri saat mata sipitnya menatap foto itu. Matanya menatap lekat anak laki-laki yang memakai kemeja putih dengan noda lumpur itu. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia dengan senyumnya yang jenaka.

Saat itu, Yixing masih berusia 5 tahun saat dirinya bersahabat dengan seorang anak laki-laki bernama Kim Junmyeon itu. Entah bagaimana, yang jelas dua setengah tahun itu merupakan hari-hari terbaiknya bersama Junmyeon yang menjadi tetangganya. Ia selalu bermain dengan Junmyeon sepulang sekolah.

Setahu Yixing, Junmyeon menetap sementara di China, karena urusan bisnis ayahnya. Tapi, saat tau mereka akan berpisah. Yixing mengurung dirinya di kamar. Walau di kamar, ia masih bisa melihat melalui jendela kepergian sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa sadar, Yixing yang melamunkan hal itu sudah tertidur lebih dulu ke alam mimpinya. Entah apa yang ia mimpikan tapi yang jelas, ia selalu menggumamkan nama Junmyeon. Cinta 'kah ? Sahabat ?

.

.

Jam sembilan lebih seperempat, Chanyeol masih asyik bermain dengan anak-anak diruang bermain. Soomin masih ada di sana, dengan kurang lebih 8 anak. Sementara yang lain sudah mengantuk dan pergi tidur duluan. Baekhyun ? Chanyeol bahkan tidak melihat Baekhyun sejak tadi sore.

Ada rasa khawatir memang. Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya juga candaannya. "Chankkaman, Oppa akan mencari teman oppa— Soomin mau ikut ?" Soomin mengangguk saat ditanya oleh Chanyeol. Oh ya, luka Soomin sudah sedikit membaik jadi Soomin tidak perlu di infus seperti kebanyakan anak di ruang bermain.

"Oppa mau mencari Baekhyun-oppa?" tanya Soomin.

"Ne, oppa sedikit khawatir" jawabnya jujur. Chanyeol naik lift untuk mempercepat. Dokter tinggi satu ini mencari di kantin pun tidak ada, begitu pula di ruang berkumpulnya dokter.

Kurang lebih 15 menit Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun yang ternyata ada di ruangannya. Chanyeol menurunkan Soomin dari gendongannya. "Baekhyun tertidur lelap di sofa ruangannya. Aish, bocah ini—" gumam Chanyeol dengan keringat di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Chanyeol meyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ada di saku celananya.

Soomin hanya menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur. Beberapa surai coklat Baekhyun turun menutupi matanya. Soomin tertawa lucu sambil membiarkan Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Gadis kecil itu duduk di kursi di seberang Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk merapikan surai coklat itu. Jarak antara keduanya pun tidak jauh. Mata bulat Chanyeol menelusuri tiap inci wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama. Bahkan kulit wajahnya pun seperti bayi.

Bahkan matanya yang memiliki lipatan mata yang kecil, hidungnya. Dan – oh, bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol hanya melihat bibir tipis itu tanpa sadar bergerak mendekat. Bahkan Chanyeol dapat merasakan nafas Baekhyun di pipinya. Manis. Menatap wajah Baekhyun dari dekat cukup membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup tidak karuan.

"Engg" lenguh Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol bertambah gugup. Dengan kesadaran penuh, Chanyeol mengecup bibir tipis itu. hanya menempelkannya, tidak sampai melumatnya karena takut Baekhyun terbangun.

Sementara gadis kecil itu, sudah melongo, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. Soomin mengangguk. Chanyeol kemudian menyuruh Soomin untuk membangunkan Baekhyun.

Jantung Chanyeol tidak akan sehat jika terus bersama Baekhyun yang membuat detak jantungnya tidak karuan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terbangun.

Mata sayunya mengerjap imut. "Eoh, maafkan aku"

"Ani, pulanglah— ini sudah malam. Besok aku datang jam 12 siang, awas jika kau terlambat—" ancam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membungkuk, kemudian mengusak surai Soomin lucu. Setelah Baekhyun keluar Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Eii, Chanyeol-oppa pengecut sekali—" kata Soomin lucu.

Chanyeol menatap tajam gadis kecil itu. "Mwoya ? Masa aku terang terangan menciumnya di hadapan para dokter. Oh ya, jangan bilang pada siapapun termasuk Yixing-uisa, arrachi ?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung kecil gadis yang terkikik itu.

.

.

"Eomma, aku pulang" lirih Baekhyun saat pulang. Sunyi— tentu saja, ini sudah jam sembilan. Baekhyun menata sepatunya di rak kemudian melangkah masuk ke rumahnya.

"Omo, omo Byun Baekhyun— kenapa pulang selarut ini eoh ?" tanya eomma Baekhyun yang membuat langkahnya terhenti karena terkejut.

"Hehe, besok saja aku ceritakan…" kata Baekhyun tersela karena ia menguap. "Aku sudah sangat mengantuk eomma"

"Ah, arraseo—" kata eommanya kemudian membiarkan anak laki-lakinya itu masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara itu, Baekhyun melepas mantelnya dan melemparnya sembarangan. Pemuda itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa peduli jika ia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

Pada malam itu, Baekhyun tertidur sangat nyenyak. Sementara Chanyeol harus mati-matian menahan kantuknya. Beruntung teman _shift_nya itu segera datang dan menggantikannya sehingga Chanyeol bisa pulang ke apartemennya dan tidur untuk beberapa jam sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit pagi ini.

.

.

Paginya, sekitar jam 7 lebih 25 menit, Baekhyun baru saja bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya untuk berpikir. Ia baru ingat hari ini tidak perlu ke universitasnya. Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Lantai kamarnya menjadi sangat dingin.

Baekhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok giginya. "Aish, kau tampan byun baekhyun" katanya bermonolog saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin deat wastafel.

Kening Baekhyun mengerut saat melihat ada ruam kemerahan kecil di bawah bibirnya. "Apa ini lecet eoh ?" gumamnya sambil mengusap ruam itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu dan membiarkannya kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Pagi eomma!" katanya setelah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos v-neck putih dan celana training hitam. "Pagi Appa!"

"Eoh, kau tidak ke universitas ?" tanya Appa Baekhyun sambil menggigit rotinya.

"Aniya, aku kan magang untuk kira-kira sebulan" katanya bangga sambil menunjukkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau pulang larut eoh ?" tanya eommanya. Baekhyun bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana.

"Karena aku sedang jadi dokter magang yang di tangani oleh seorang dokter, jadi aku harus mengikuti jadwal dokter itu" jelas Baekhyun sambil mengangkat gelas susunya. "kebetulan dokter itu jadi dokter jaga, beruntung aku pulang lebih dulu"

.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

Pagi ini, aku sengaja ke rumah sakit karena kata Yixing-hyung ada seorang anak dalam keadaan kritis. Aku segera melangkah menuju ruangan operasi yang di saja sudah ada Yixing-hyung. Ada Junmyeon disana.

Beberapa dokter lainnya pun disana. Tapi operasi belum dimulai karena anak yang kuketahui bermarga Han terus saja merengek melihat jarum suntik yang berisi obat bius.

"Bujuk dia Park, aku sudah menyerah" kata Yixing sambil meletakkan jarum suntiknya dan membuka masker hijau itu dan menariknya sampai dagu. Aku terkekeh kecil. Sementara mata anak kecil itu terus saja menatap semua dokter bergantian.

"Yaa~ Han-ssi, kau ingin sembuh kan ?" tanyaku sambil membuka maskerku. Anak kecil itu mengangguk. "Bagus, sekarang, hyung hanya akan menyuntikkan ini tapi bukan ke tubuhmu, tidak akan sakit bukan ?"

Aku sedikit kecewa saat anak yang kira-kira berusia 10 tahun itu menggeleng. "Ani, A-aku takut jarum suntik, hy-hyung" gumamnya sambil sesekali terisak.

"Aigoo aigoo tidak apa-apa, tenang saja oke ?" kataku. "Apa cita-citamu nanti eoh ?" Aku berusaha mengganti topik. Sementara aku masih mengobrol seru dengan anak yang menceritakan hal-hal seru di sekolahnya itu, Yixing dan beberapa dokter lain memegang infus juga tangan anak itu.

"Selesai—" kata Yixing-hyung membuat anak itu menoleh cepat. Yixing-hyung tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, kau berhasil kan ?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan suntik yang tadinya berisi obat bius sekarang sudah habis.

"Tadi dokter itu menyuntikkannya ke sini," tambahku sambil menunduk sebuah pipa kecil dekat jarum infus anak itu. Sekarang, hanya perlu menunggu reaksi dari obat bius itu.

.

.

Kira-kira butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan operasi itu. beruntung pada saat aku selesai dan keluar dari ruang operasi, aku bertemu Baekhyun yang memakai sweater abu-abu. Aku tidak memanggilnya, dia juga tidak menatapku, tapi aku menatapnya lekat— bagaimana ia berjalan, wajahnya yang manis, terlebih bibir pink itu

Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila. Ingat Chanyeol-a, dia itu pemuda menyebalkan yang mengambil barisanmu saat itu kemudian beradu mulut denganmu.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata selama melamun tadi… Baekhyun menyadari kehadiranku. Dia juga menatapku lekat sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi pertengkaran antara kami. Tangannya pun melambai lucu ke arahku.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke rumah sakit dengan santainya. Sweater abu-abu dengan celana jeans. Ah, ditambah mantel yang hanya dipegangnya dari tadi. Matanya dengan teliti mencari sosok tinggi yang di carinya.

Mendengar sedikit keributan dari arah ruang operasi ia menoleh dan menemukan sosok tinggi berbaju hijau khas ruang operasi. Terlihat tampan memang, tapi Baekhyun segera menyingkirkan pikiran bodoh itu.

Seakan tidak ada komando dari otak, Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil balas menatap manik coklat Chanyeol sambil melambai.

"Annyeong hasseo sunbaenim" katanya sambil mendekat dan membungkuk.

"T-tunggu, a-ku harus mencuci tanganku dulu" Chanyeol gelagapan. Sungguh, berada di dekat Baekhyun hanya akan membuat jantungnya kelelahan karena berdegup tidak karuan.

Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol yang masih dibungkus sarung tangan yang berlumur darah.

"Kenapa ? jijik ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke arah wastafel dekat ruang operasi. Baekhyun mengikutinya, dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Dokter macam apa kau, bahkan takut pada darah eoh ?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Ha-hanya sedikit takuk kok" balas Baekhyun tidak terima. "itu karena, karena.. aku pernah melihat seseorang yang ditembak dan da-darahnya…"

"Oh, aku mengerti" kata Chanyeol. "Kau trauma" Chanyeol membasuh tangannya kemudian mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"Aku tau rasanya, mengerikan ya ?" tambah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Ayo, makan siang," ajak Chanyeol seolah mereka adalah teman.

.

.

Di sisi lain. Yixing yang sudah selesai melakukan operasi keluar dan membersihkan dirinya. Baju operasinya kotor terkena bercak darah. Ia segera mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke ruangannya di mana sudah ada Junmyeon di sana.

"Ju-Junmyeon-a,"

"Ne Sunbae ?" tanggap Junmyeon sambil menatap lekat Yixing.

"Apa… kau sudah pernah ke China ?" tanya Yixing hati hati. Junmyeon terlihat berpikir untuk sesaat. Kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Eung, aku pernah, aku masih kecil saat itu" katanya lucu. "Di sana… tepatnya di sebelah rumahku, ada seorang anak laki-laki—"

Napas Yixing sedikit tercekat saat itu. Ia tidak menyela ucapan Junmyeon dan membiarkan Junmyeon bercerita.

"Maaf aku cerita terlalu banyak ya ?"

"Ani, lanjutkan saja" kata Yixing sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Hmm, aku selalu melihatnya sebelum aku kenal dengannya"

Benarkah ? Bahkan Yixing kecil tidak tau jika ia selalu di perhatikan oleh Junmyeon, yang saat itu menjadi tetangga barunya.

"Aku selalu melihatnya di omeli oleh ibunya, karena tiap pulang sekolah, seragam anak itu pasti lusuh dan sedikit kotor"

Eung… itu benar. Sekarang Yixing benar-benar cengo. Ternyata Junmyeon tidak lupa eoh ? Yixing bahkan sempat melamun sebelum akhirnya kembali mendengarkan dua kalimat terakhir Junmyeon.

".. Tapi, saat anak itu menjadi sahabatku, ayahku sudah harus kembali ke Seoul" katanya. "Aku sungguh rindu anak yang dulu kupanggil gege itu"

"Kalau boleh tau… siapa nama anak itu ?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Aku hanya ingat panggilannya, Xingxing-ge" balas Junmyeon sambil tertawa. "Panggilan yang lucu bukan ?"

Sekarang, yixing bahkan bingung harus berbuat apa.

Kata kata 'Aku sungguh rindu anak yang dulu kupanggil gege itu' membuat Yixing harus berpikir berulang kali untuk mencernanya.

.

.

Sore itu, kedua orang yang err— bermusuhan itu sudah ada di ruangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun membawa buku-buku pelajarannya dan mencoba untuk belajar sementara Chanyeol berkutat dengan laptop dan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang menumpuk.

Sesekali mata bulat Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang kesulitan mengerjakan soal. Baekhyun mendesis karena sudah berkali-kali ia mncoba tapi tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "Hey, biar kubantu"

"Mwo? Boleh" kata Baekhyun sambil menggeser tempat duduknya dan membiarkan Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya, kau yang bodoh atau memang soalnya yang terlalu sulit eoh ?" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kemarikan pensilnya kalau kau tidak mau membantu!"

"TIDAK!"

"KEMARIKAN!" pekik Baekhyun berusaha merebut pensilnya dari Chanyeol.

"Tida- akh!"

Yah— hanya karena pensil, posisi mereka berdua sedang tidak elit. Astaga, Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menindih tubuh Chanyeol yang berbaring di sofa.

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai tipis,

KRIET,

"ASTAGA PARK-SSI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" pekik seorang namja yang hanya melongo di depan pintu ruangan Chanyeol.

**TBC**

Panjang kah ? atau kurang ?

Membosankan ya ceritanya ? tau kok—

Maafin aja authornya ya, masih amatir :P

BETEWE KENAPA ADA RUMOR TAO MAU KELUAR, EMANG BENER?

DAN KENAPA YIXING NGHAPUS SEMUA FOTO IGNYA ? ;AAA;

Dan katanya, papanya Tao setuju TAO KELUAR DARI EXO! APA INI HUWEEEE ;AAA;

Kita sebagai fans, hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik. Kapanhari kaki Tao sempat bengkak kan ? _get well soon Tao_

Okay, sekian curcolku,

Maaf jika saya mengupdate terlalu lama,

Last, review ya ? Paling nggak kritik deh biar aku tau bagian mana yang kurang pas untuk kalian :)

Bubbletea88


	3. He's jealous!

THAT (FREAK) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : CHANBAEK :3; little Kaisoo maybe (?)

Length : mollayong~~~ /?

Warning for typo(s), yaoi, OOC and dirty talk~

Annyeong haseyo~~ Bubbletea kembali nih -_-

betewe, curcol dikit(?) gapapa kan ?

khususnya silent readers, makasih banyak udah mau ngluangin waktu utk baca FF gagal ini, tapi jujur banget, aku newbie memang, dan aku butuh masukan dari kalian

Dan lagi, mungkin banyak adegan atau part yang mungkin kalian nggak suka

Sekali-lagi, aku minta maaf kalo FF ini memang kurang pas, tapi review ya ?

Atau kalo mau, PM aku :D saranin idenya, biar FFnya bisa pas untuk kalian

NO BASH PLEASE T - T

Sekian curcolku, gamsahamnida readers-nim :)

.

ENJOY

.

.

_Cinta itu gila, bahkan bisa membuat orang tersenyum sendiri hanya karena memikirkan seseorang yang dia cintai. _

_Cinta itu buta, tidak memandang gender, usia, bahkan latar belakang_

"_Do you want to be mine forever ?" _

-PCY, That Freak Boy-

.

.

Yixing sedang berjalan keruangan Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Soomin. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang kosong, ia gunakan untuk memegang beberapa buku yang harus Chanyeol pelajari.

Tapi, begitu membuka pintu ruangan Chanyeol, Yixing hanya bisa berteriak,

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH ?" dengan dialek China yang masih kental. Matanya membulat saat melihat Chanyeol yang berbaring di sofa, dengan Baekhyun di atasnya.

Refleks, tangan pemuda asal China itu menutup sepasang mata kecil milik Soomin yang tadinya hanya membulat. Karena merasa di tatap Yixing terus menerus, Keduanya membetulkan posisi dan menunduk. Sementara, Soomin di suruh ke ruang bermain duluan.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini ? Kau terutama" omel Yixing menunjuk Chanyeol. "Kau kan senior, kenapa sampai bertingkah seperti itu eoh ?"

Baekhyun baru saja menjawab saat Chanyeol menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala seakan mengatakan, 'jangan menjawab ketika Yixing-hyung sedang mengomel'. Baekhyun kembali menunduk, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"Untung aku yang masuk, bagaimana jika dokter lain ?" omelnya lagi. "habis sudah karirmu jika dokter lain yang masuk"

Yixing menatap keduanya bergantian. "Astagaa…" keluhnya. "Kalian. Berjanjilah, beda kan masalah pribadi dan karirmu setidaknya untuk kejadian seperti ini"

Keduanya mengangguk. "Kutinggal, oh ya— ada seorang anak berusia 7 tahun belum di tangani, katanya sih, tangannya patah, di UGD"

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya. "Arraseo hyung, aku akan segera ke sana" katanya sebelum Yixing keluar. "Ehm… Baekhyun-a, ma-maaf ya"

Baekhyun sedikit heran tatapan mata Chanyeol melembut kali ini, bahkan nada suaranya pun terdengar tulus. "Karenaku, kau jadi kena omel Yixing-hyung" katanya lagi.

"Ani, gwaenchanayo,kajja ke UGD, anak itu butuh kau"

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menyambar jas dokternya dan berlari keluar diikuti Baekhyun.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

**17.30 KST**

Setelah menangani anak yang tangannya patah itu, aku mengajak Baekhyun ke apartemenku. Aku memang pulang lebih cepat karena kemarin aku sudah menjadi dokter jaga. Kecuali nanti jika ada telepon darurat dari rumah sakit atau Yixing-hyung.

Sebentar lagi natal tiba. Selama perjalanan pulang, di dalam mobilku, hanya ada suara radio yang terdengar. Hampir semua lagu yang diputar adalah lagu natal. Saat berhenti di lampu merah, aku melirik Baekhyun yang menikmati lagu yang diputarkan dan ikut bersenandung.

Ingatanku kembali pada kejadian bodoh tadi siang, saat Baekhyun berada di atasku. Wajahnya sangat dekat denganku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan napasnya yang teratur, juga melihat pipinya yang merona. Ah, ya… mata sipitnya yang membulat menatap mataku lekat.

Jantungku berdetak kencang saat itu. aku bahkan takut. Takut kalau-kalau Baekhyun dapat merasakan detak jantungku. Dan sekarang, bibir tipis itu bersenandung kecil mengikuti alunan lagu.

"Chanyeol-ssi ?" katanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mulai menjalankan kembali mobilku. Pusat kota Seoul mulai ramai karena seminggu menjelang natal, banyak toko yang menghias tokonya dengan gantungan-gantungan natal.

"Natal nanti, kau akan kuliburkan," kataku singkat. Aku tau Baekhyun langsung menoleh, "Kau pasti menghabiskan natal bersama keluargamu bukan ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, kau sendiri ?"

"Aku ? keluargaku sibuk, mungkin hanya bersama dengan nunaku saja aku melewatkan natal" kataku sambil memarkirkan mobil dan mengajak Baekhyun keluar.

"Eh ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Apa ? Orangtua ? di Ilsan, dan mereka akan pulang 2 bulan ke depan—" jelasku cepat.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Untuk apa kau membawa buku pelajaran tapi sama sekali tidak kau keluarkan ?" tanya Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobenya. Baekhyun sudah berada di apartemen Chanyeol kurang lebih satu setengah jam. Dan selama itu ia asyik menonton tv yang ada di ruang tengah.

Mata Baekhyun membulat. "YA PABBOYA!" pekik Baekhyun sambil melempar bantal sofa pada Chanyeol. "PAKAI BAJUMU IDIOT!" hardiknya.

"Astaga, Baek.. ini apartemenku dan aku biasa seperti ini" kata Chanyeol sambil memungut bantal yang ada di lantai. "Hey, omong-omong, orangtuamu tidak khawatir ?"

Chanyeol meletakkan dua gelas teh yang baru saja diseduhnya. "G-go-gomawo" kata Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu masih enggan menatap Chanyeol dengan bathrobe dan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kurasa aku sudah harus pulang" kata Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol. "A-aku a-akan pulang.." katanya lagi kikuk karena Chanyeol menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, di luar hujan lebat" kata Chanyeol kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya. Kemeja putih dibalut sweater biru tua, dan celana panjang hitam juga sepatu nike.

"Kajja,"

.

.

Kurang lebih 20 menit perjalanan dari apartemen Chanyeol ke rumah minimalis Baekhyun. Selama itu pula mereka berdua diam dalam mobil. Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Seoul hari ini. Ketika sampai Chanyeol keluar duluan dengan payung yang menaunginya dair guyuran hujan.

Ia menyuruh Baekhyun keluar dan menaunginya dengan payung yang sama. "Hey, besok aku datang jam dua siang, datang ke apartemenku dulu besok, arrachi ?" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

Lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya sehingga mendekat padanya. "Seharusnya, Yixing-hyung tidak datang saat itu—" katanya lagi sambil menarik dagu Baekhyun.

"Cha-chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun menatap lekat mata coklat itu

Sementara Chanyeol, jemarinya merapikan surai kecoklatan baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian membelai pipi Baekhyun yang mulai merona. Chanyeol tau itu, walau penerangannya hanya lampu jalan yang meremang.

"Ani, panggil aku Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun sedikit merinding saat angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Rasanya sedikit berbeda, tidak-tidak, bukan angin yang membuatnya merinding. Suara rendah nan sexy, tangan Chanyeol yang membelai pipinya lembut. Baekhyun masih mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi saat bibir Chanyeol sudah menyentuh bibirnya lembut.

Hanya menempel selama lima detik. Lima detik yang singkat untuk Baekhyun sebenarnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk.

_Rain, it's raining.. but I feel something strange in my heart when you're here, beside me, especially when I kiss you softly on your lips_

.

.

"Masuklah, disini dingin" kata Chanyeol. Dingin memang, tapi Baekhyun tidak merasakannya. Hanya kehangatan yang melingkupinya sekarang. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya.

Saat itu, pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka. "Omo omoo.. Byunie di luar dingin ayo masuk, ajak temanmu!" kata eomma Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih sedikit canggung untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Ma-masuklah, eommaku yang menyuruhmu" gumam Baekhyun mendahului Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol menelusur saat masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun yang simple. "Kau anak tunggal ?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat sebuah foto.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Astagaa, apa kau kehujanan?" tanya Appa Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Wah wah siapa ini eoh, biar kutebak ne ? Park Chanyeol-ssi dari Rumah Sakit Anak Ha Myuk San, majja ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ne, anda, Byun-uisa yang tempo hari pernah ke Ha Myuk San bukan ?"

Baekhyun sedkit terkejut saat ternyata keduanya pernah bertemu. "Astaga, kalian saling kenal ?" Eomma Baekhyun masuk dengan membawa empat cangkir coklat hangat.

Ya, malam itu Chanyeol merasakan apa yang dinamakan keluarga. Jarang sekali Chanyeol bisa merasakan hal sederhana seperti ini di rumahnya. Di rumah Baekhyun, ia sudah di terima dengan sangat baik oleh kedua orangtua Baekhyun.

.

.

Kurang lebih 2 setengah jam setelah Chanyeol pulang, Baekhyun belum tidur, tidak bisa tepatnya. Setiap ia memejamkan matanya, hanya bayangan Chanyeol lah yang terlihat, dan kejadian itu kembali terulang. Pipinya merona sendiri, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apa ia suka dengan dokter sialan itu ?

"Tidak, byuniee kau tidak boleh menyukainya.."

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar seketika saat mendengar notification LINE. Dari Kyungsoo.

'_Apa kau bisa bertemu denganku besok ?'_

'Entahlah, mungkin jam makan siang' balas Baekhyun cepat. 'kenapa ?'

Baekhyun memikirkan sendiri apa yang akan Kyungsoo bicarakan, tumben sekali—

'_sudah, datang ke Mouse Rabbit café, sekitar jam 1'_

Setelah itu Baekhyun hanya membacanya. Hoam.. pemuda mungil itu menguap kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan tidur.

.

.

"APA ?" teriak Baekhyun saat ia sudah berada di café Mouse Rabbit bersama Kyungsoo. Jelas saja ia berteriak, Kyungsoo bercerita ehm.. tentang hal yang sedikit tabu, bercinta.

"Ssst, kemarin Jo-Jongin mengajakku nonton, kemudian pulang ke rumahku yang kebetulan kosong karena Appa dan Ummaku juga lembur" ceritanya dengan berbisik.

"Hentikan.. cukup" kata Baekhyun namun tidak dihiraukan.

"Malam itu sangat hebat, dia, mak-maksudku miliknya itu bisa memuaskanku"

"DO KYUNGSOO, cukup!" hardik Baekhyun sambil menyeruput _ice white frape_ nya

"Dia membuatku mendesah hebat malam itu"

"ASTAGA KYUNG, HENTIKAN UCAPAN LAKNATMU ITU!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya.

Sementara Kyungsoo tertawa kemenangan, ia senang sekali melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam. "Aku hanya bercerita, kau yang membayangkannya benar kan ?" Kyungsoo tertawa.

Baekhyun memukulnya. "Pabbo!" hardiknya.

"Kau sendiri ? Apa saja kejadianmu di rumah sakit Ha Myuk San itu ?"

"Banyak, anak kecil di sana banyak yang lucu, dokternya juga ramah. Eh tapi tidak dengan dokter seniorku"

"Apa dia tampan ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo ia hanya diam.

"Dia masih muda memang, tapi.."

"Tapi ?" Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya sambi menyeringai kecil. "Kau menyukainya" Kyungsoo menyimpulkan.

"MWOYA ? Kesimpulan apa itu ?" Baekhyun menyela. "Dia cuek, sangat cuek"

"Kau yang ingin perhatiannya makanya kau merasa dia cuek," balas Kyungsoo kemudian meminum tehnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukainya,"

"Kau menyukainya" Kyungsoo membantah. "Pipimu merona saat di tanya ia tampan atau tidak, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan asyik dengan pikiranmu, senyum sendiri saat kau menceritakan tentangnya,dan mencari perhatiannya. Kusimpulkan kau suka dengannya"

"Demi apapun, aku tidak akan pernah suka dengan dokter muda itu!" balas Baekhyun.

"Jika kau akhirnya pacaran dengan dokter itu apa taruhannya ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya diam. "Nah, kau tidak bisa membuat taruhannya kan jadi…"

"ani, akan kulakukan apa yang kau suruh, apapun itu!" sela Baekhyun kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sepakat" kata kyungsoo sambil menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Kembali ke masalahmu dan Jongin, apa kau sudah pacaran denagn si hitam itu ?" Kyungsoo mengangguk malu menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Wah wah, baru 2-3 hari aku tidak ada di universitas kau bahkan sudah berpacaran ?"

"Ya! bukan hanya aku, Jongdae mendekati Minseok anak baru di kelas seni" kata Kyungsoo membantah. Baekhyun sempat tersedak saat mendengarnya.

"Astaga, baiklah sudah jam setengah dua, aku harus ke rumah sakit, annyeong Kyungie sayang"

"Yaiks, panggilan bodoh apa itu Baekhyun-ssi ?" Kyungsoo bergidik.

Baekhyun terkekeh kemudian memakai mantelnya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Kau terlambat 1 menit 30 detik, Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol menatap Jam yang melingkar di tangannya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil menunduk di hadapannya.

Tentu saja Baekhyun terlambat, bagaimana tidak ? jadwal bus yang datang ke halte 20 menit lagi sementara waktunya ke rumah sakit hanya 35 menit. Tentu saja Baekhyun memilih berjalan kaki daripada terlambat. Dan ternyata— ia terlambat juga sampai di sini.

"Apa kau mau dihukum ?" Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi Chanyeol. Seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen oleh ibunya, Baekhyun memainkan kakinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menyeringai kecil. Ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Ani, kau harus di hukum Byun"

Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya lekat. "Cium aku, kali ini kau yang menciumku, bukan aku" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sementara Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ani aku tidak mau!" teriakan Baekhyun refleks membuat lengan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kali ini saja" rengek Chanyeol. Baekhyun melongo saat mendengar Chanyeol merengek. Apa iya dia harus melakukannya ?

Baekhyun menyentuh bibirnya sendiri kemudian memberanikan diri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang. Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum saat mengetahui bibir Baekhyun sudah hampir menempel. Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Santai saja, aku tidak menggigit" kata Chanyeol dalam ciumannya dan melumat bibir itu sekali. Jujur, Chanyeol juga merasakan hal yang sama .Jantungnya berdegup kencang, perutnya seakan digelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu.

"Bagaimana ? Kuharap tidak terlalu buruk" gumam Baekhyun sambil melepas mantel dan meletakkannya di sofa. Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Lain kali lagi ya" katanya jahil.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol sambil tertawa keras. Sekarang, keduanya sudah menjadi teman. Teman dengan perasaan mereka yang saling menyembunyikan satu dengan yang lain.

.

.

Chanyeol meregangkan ototnya dan menguap sebentar sesaat setelah keluar dari ruang rapat, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kau mengantuk ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum air mineral yang di sediakan di ruang rapat tadi.

"Lumayan" jawab Chanyeol singkat. _aku hanya tidur selama 2 jam kemarin, hanya karena memikirkanmu_, batin Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak. Chanyeol masih saja menjadi orang yang cuek di matanya. "Emm.. aku ke kantin dulu, nanti kususul ke ruanganmu" kata Baekhyun langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Chanyeol.

Lima detik setelah Baekhyun pergi, ponsel Chanyeol berdering.

'_From : Nuna ^^_

_Dongsaeng-ya, aku di ruanganmu bodoh. Di mana kau sekarang ?' _

Mata Chanyeol melebar saat tau ada kakak perempuannya di ruangannya. Pemuda berjas dokter itu langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke saku dan berjalan cepat.

Saat sudah sampai di ruangannya Chanyeol melotot tajam ke arah kakak perempuannya itu. "Mwoya, ada apa dengan tatapanmu ? Aku ini nunamu!" hardik kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Yura. Perempuan yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol itu masih memakai blazer kerja yang biasa dipakai.

"Hmm.. kenapa nuna datang mendadak ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"tebak saja—"

"Mwoya ?! aku tak punya banyak waktu" Chanyeol kembali melotot pada nunanya yang langsung ditertawakan.

"Aigoo, jelek sekali adikku ini ?" Yura tertawa keras. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, aku dikirimi pesan oleh appa,"

"Ah, sudahlah— bilang pada appa aku tidak ingin dijodohkan, oh ya— apa appa dan eomma akan datang natal nanti ?"

"Arraseo, soal itu aku sudah bilang pada appa" kata Yura sambil tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Chanyeol. "Dan soal natal ya… mereka tidak mungkin datang"

Chanyeol mendesah kecewa. "Nuna tidak membawakan makanan untukku ?" gurau Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, siapa yang tau bahwa dokter seperti kau masih manja seperti ini," Yura terkekeh. "Tapi, apa kau sudah punya pacar eoh ? maksudku, setidaknya aku punya alasan jika ditanya oleh appa"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ani, tapi ada orang yang kusukai"

"Jinjjayo ? Astaga, adikku yang berhati dingin bisa menyukai seseorang ? Apa dia imut eoh ?"

"Sudahlah, nuna tidak bekerja ?"

"Ah kau benar, annyeong Chanyeol-a— aku nanti tidak bisa ke apartemenmu, biasa di ajak kencan oleh namjachinguku"

"Mwoya, sudah pergi sana" Chanyeol mengomel. Yura memeluk Chanyeol sambil tertawa kemudian keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Ah annyeong haseyo" sapa Yura kepada Baekhyun yang berada di depan ruangan Chanyeol. "Apa kau dokter baru disini ?"

"A-aniya, aku masih kuliah kebetulan magang dan di ajari oleh Chanyeol-sunbaenim" kata Baekhyun ragu.

"astaga, bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan namja seperti dia eoh ? dia sangat kejam kan ?" Yura kemudian tertawa. "Ah, jwiseonghamnida, tapi aku terburu-buru. Annyeong, kuharap kita bisa berbicara lagi lain kali"

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian membungkuk.

Baekhyun sedikit ragu masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Chanyeol memeluk seorang gadis. Baekhyun masih asyik dengan pemikirannya sampai suara Yixing membuyarkan semua pikiran dan lamunannya.

"Sedang apa kau didepan ruangan Chanyeol ? Kenapa tidak masuk ?" tanya Yixing.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya nyengir. Ia masih melanjutkan pemikirannya tentang hubungan Chanyeol dengan gadis tadi.

.

.

Setelah Park Yura, nunanya pergi. Chanyeol memijat keningnya sebentar. Kadang ia heran, Appanya menyuruhnya untuk menerima apapun keputusannya, tapi Chanyeol jarang sekali mendapatkan satu keinginannya. Ia jarang merasakan apa itu keluarga, berkumpul bersama keluargapun jarang.

"Chanyeol-a" panggil Yixing yang masuk ruangan Chanyeol. "apa kau memarahi Baekhyun lagi ?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Ani, kenapa hyung ? Aku bahkan belum melihatnya setelah kami berpisah 35 menit yang lalu"

"Tadi Baekhyun hanya berdiri di depan ruanganmu, kupikir kau menghukumnya" Yixing heran.

"Kenapa tidak disuruh masuk saja ?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yixing.

"Sudah, tapi dia malah tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah taman di belakang rumah sakit ini. Hey, apa kau sedang mengintrogasiku sekarang?" tanya Yixing sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh ya, tadi nunamu datang kan ?"

"Ne, itu nunaku. Mwoya ? benarkah ?" gumam Chanyeol. Yixing mengangguk.

"Kurasa, Baekhyun sudah ada didepan ruanganmu sejak saat nunamu didalam. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan nunamu memangnya ? Saat kutemui tadi wajah Baekhyun merah padam" cerocos Yixing. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Aa, nan arra. Gomawo hyung infonya.. nanti kuceritakan" kata Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak Yixing. Dengan jas putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya ia berlari ke arah taman di belakang rumah sakit.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun's POV**

Setelah bertemu Yixing hyung, kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah taman. Banyaknya anak kecil bersama para suster yang tertawa membuat perasaanku cukup lega. Tapi, aku masih penasaran. Apa iya gadis tadi itu pacar Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar, aku menghembuskan napasku sambil terus berjalan mengitari taman. Mereka terlihat cocok, dan akrab. Apa aku masih boleh menyukainya eoh ?

"Dari… mana saja.. kau ?" seseorang memelukku dari belakang membuatku cukup terkejut. Ia membisikiku dengan napasnya yang tidak teratur. "Kau.. membuatku.. khawatir tau!"

"C-Chanyeol ?" gumamku saat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhku.

"Ne, mwol ? Kenapa kau pergi ?" tanya Chanyeol. Mata coklat nan bulat itu menatapku lurus. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke ruanganku ?"

"I-itu ka-karena…" aku menunduk. Tatapan Chanyeol semakin lama seperti mengintimidasiku. Ugh..

"Sudahlah," Chanyeol menarikku ke pelukannya. Aroma maskulin menguar dari tubuh jangkungnya. Jantungku lagi-lagi berdebar tidak karuan saat Chanyeol memelukku lama. "Jangan salah sangka bodoh,"

"Aku tidak bodoh!" kataku sambil mengangkat wajahku, yang justru mendekatkan wajahku padanya.

"Lalu apa ? Sekarang kutanya kenapa kau kesini ?" tanya Chanyeol. Beruntung kami sedang berada di sudut taman, hampir tidak ada orang yang berada di sini. "Apa yang kau lihat saat mengintip dari celah pintu ruanganku eoh ? Aku yang berpelukan dengan seorang gadis ?"

Wajahku entah kenapa menghangat. Aku menunduk, dan mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol kembali mendekapku. "Aigoo, uri Byunnie cemburu ternyata!" hardik Chanyeol.

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku yang semua bersandar di dada bidangnya. "Aniya, aku tidak cemburu, kalau memang itu pacarmu. Aku tidak akan cemburu"

"Tunggu, tunggu" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Darimana kau menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu pacarku eoh ?"

"Apa semua orang yang berpelukan bisa dibilang pacaran ?" omel Chanyeol.

Jemari tangan Chanyeol menyentuh daguku dan membuatku menatapnya lekat. "Dia itu nunaku"

Tanpa memberiku waktu berpikir ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun intens.

Bibir pemuda yang lahir pada bulan November itu terus bergerak seakan tidak ingin melepaskan bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya perlahan sampai Chanyeol melepasnya dan terbentuk benang saliva tipis di antara kedua bibir mereka.

Keduanya terengah mengambil napas. Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat melihat pipi Baekhyun merah padam.

"Oh astaga Baek, kau gampang sekali tersipu. Lain kali kukenalkan kau pada nunaku ne ?" Chanyeol kembali merengkuh Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"_But, Byun-ssi, Do you want to be mine ? forever ?"_ bisik Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya.

**TBC OR END ?**

Annyeong haseyo~ wahh, kelar sudah hiatusku

Sesuai janji, aku nglanjutin ff ini hahaha, udah ngebet banget, apalagi baca comment dari kalian, thanks banget lho ^^

Thanks to (That(freak) boy) reviewers :

Baby Crong | Ririn Cross | byvn88 | tanpanama | Fa | Guest(2) | manlylittledeer | chenchenchen | the-dancing-petals | SFA30 | Ahn Sunyoung | 1004baekie | cbs | ChanBaekLuv|

Thanks to (Unforgotable gift) reviewers :

younlaycious88 | AdeknyaLay | RZHH 261220 | kabiy1004 | .58 | manlylittledeer | LuluHD | psychothor|

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan review !^^

Bubbletea88


	4. Lovesick?

THAT (FREAK) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : CHANBAEK :3; little Kaisoo maybe (?)

Length : mollayong~~~ /?

Warning for typo(s), yaoi, OOC and dirty talk~

.

.

**그대가 한걸음 다가오면**

**When you take a step closer**

**왠지 불안해져 난**

**I get nervous for some reason**

**너무 빠른 선택은 아닌 걸까**

**What if this is a hasty decision?**

**내가 물러나면 왠지 널**

**But if I go away, I'm afraid I would lose you**

**놓칠 것만 같은데**

**What do I do?**

**어쩌나 널 잡아야 하나**

**Should I hold onto you?**

**\- BoA ft Gaeko (Dynamic Duo) 'Who Are You'-**

.

.

**Author's POV**

"_But, Byun-ssi, Do you want to be mine ? Forever ?"_ bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun dengan meniup-niup telinga pemuda yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

Baekhyun masih mengerjap imut. "Astaga, Baekhyun, apa aku harus memperjelas perkataanku ?" kata Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Tangan Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun yang memerah.

"_Nan neol johahae, jeongmal manhi (Aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu)_" kata Chanyeol lagi. Suaranya terdengar sangat jernih di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengar, sangat mendengarnya. Namun ia hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Sore itu, dengan angin yang berhembus kencang, keduanya masih asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman. Walau rasanya lebih canggung.

.

.

"Mwoya ? Benarkah ? Dokter Park ?" kata seorang dokter perempuan yang sedang berkumpul di ruang dokter. Di sana biasanya para dokter berkumpul untuk sekedar mengobrol dan membagi pengetahuan.

"Ne, aku tadi melihat dia bersama anak laki-laki yang magang di sini berpelukan" jelas seorang dokter laki-laki sambil meminum kopinya.

"Jinjjayo ?! Kyaaa! Duh irinyaaa" balas dokter lain tidak kalah.

"Iri kenapa eoh ?" Semua diam saat melihat ada Yixing datang. "Tadi kudengar kalian membicarakan dokter Park. Apa dia membuat masalah ?"

"Aniya, hanya saja dia baru saja berpelukan, sunbae" kata dokter laki-laki tadi hati-hati.

Yixing hanya tersenyum. "Sst, kalian ini seperti tidak pernah berpelukan saja eoh ?" Mungkin kali ini, Yixing harus membela mereka. "Tenang, nanti aku yang akan bilang padanya. Jangan sampai gosip ini menyebar ke rumah sakit lain"

"Algeuseumnida sunbaenim" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Yixing tersenyum. "Awalnya saja bertengkar, akhir-akhirnya juga menyukainya, dasar Park Chanyeol" Yixing berjalan ke ruangannya. Junmyeon baru saja akan masuk ke ruangan itu saat Yixing akan membuka pintunya.

"Annyeong haseyo hyung, maaf aku terlambat" kata Junmyeon sambil tersenyum. Yixing yang ditatap lekat oleh Junmyeon tersenyum kikuk.

"Ani, gwaenchana" kata Yixing. "Oh ya, Junmyeon-a, kau tidak usah datang ke rumah sakit saat natal. Arraseo ?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "Oh ya, hyung— natal nanti ibuku mengundangmu makan malam di rumah kami. Hyung datang kan ?"

"Mmm.. baiklah" kata Yixing. Sebenarnya, mungkin saja ibu Junmyeon kenal baik dengan Yixing karena dulu, ibu Yixing dan ibu Junmyeon kenal baik.

.

.

**18.25 KST**

"Kau belum pulang Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah dipulangkan oleh Chanyeol sejak 40 menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang saat Chanyeol akan pulang ia malah bertemu dengan Baekhyun di lobby rumah sakit.

Chanyeol melihat keluar. Aa, hujan lebat. Jika begini, ia terpaksa berlari ke tempat di mana mobilnya diparkirkan. Tapi Baekhyun..

Baekhyun menunduk. Ia menghindari bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol atau pipinya akan merona lagi nantinya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Baekhyun kemudian menggandeng tangan Baekhyun yang terasa dingin.

"Dingin sekali tanganmu ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Pipi Baekhyun sudah merona karena sempat bertatap mata dengan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol meletakkan mantel di kepalanya.

"Hitungan ke tiga kita lari oke ?" genggaman Chanyeol semakin erat. "Hana… Dul… Set!"

Chanyeol berlari dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun. Keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil saat terdengar gemuruh dari langit. Napas keduanyapun terengah.

Rambut Chanyeol basah, begitu pula dengan kemeja yang dipakainya. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun. Rambutnya sama sekali tidak basah karena ada mantel Chanyeol. Tapi baju yang ia pakai malah basah kuyub.

"Chanyeol-a.." panggil Baekhyun saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh saat dipanggil. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tunggu di situ, aku akan mencarikan baju ganti untukmu"

Baekhyun masih berdiri di ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol kembali dengan baju berwarna putih di tangannya. "Maaf, kurasa tidak ada pakaianku yang ukurannya cocok denganmu"

Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja, tapi wajah Chanyeol kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kemeja basah yang daritadi dipakai belum juga diganti olehnya. "Gwaenchana, gomawo" kata Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol," Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun. Tatapannya terlihat lelah, bibirnyapun sedikit memucat. Baekhyun mendekat dan mengangkat tumitnya. Tangannya meraih kening Chanyeol. "Astaga, Park Chanyeol— kau sakit"

"Ani, aku hanya pusing, Baek, ganti saja pakaianmu dulu" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lemah. Baekhyun sedikit ragu meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tengah apartemen yang ber-AC.

Baekhyun mengganti bajunya dengan cepat kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi, dan tidak menemukan Chanyeol di ruang tengah. "Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Pemuda bermarga Park itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan pakaian yang sudah diganti. Baekhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening pemuda itu.

"Astaga.. tubuhnya panas masih saja hujan-hujanan" desis Baekhyun.

Masih jam enam sore, tapi langit sangat gelap. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun pulang jika begini caranya. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Jujur perutnya sudah meraung minta diisi. Setelan mengambil handuk untuk mengompres Chanyeol, ia mencari bahan makanan yang bisa dimasak. Beruntung ada beberapa bahan untuk membuat bubur.

Kurang lebih 45 menit, Baekhyun selesai membuat bubur untuknya dan Chanyeol. "Hua, hangatnyaa…" katanya sambil merasakan bubur yang masuk ke kerongkannya.

Setelah makan malam sendirian, dengan suara petir menyambar juga derasnya hujan, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. "Aish, kenapa panasnya bertambah tinggi eoh?"

Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Ah, kau belum pulang Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol serak sambil melihat jam dinding.

"Ssst, diam saja— buka mulutmu" kata Baekhyun.

"Beraninya kau memerintahku eoh?" balas Chanyeol tak terima.

"Astaga, tuan Park anda sedang sakit" Baekhyun menyiapkan obat-obatan yang biasa ia bawa, setidaknya bisa membuat panas Chanyeol turun.

Chanyeol hanya diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun menyuapinya. Setelah selesai makan dan meninum obatnya Chanyeol kembali tidur.

Sementara Baekhyun baru akan beranjak saat tangan hangat Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Kajima, tetap disini" kata Chanyeol.

Mau tak mau malam itu. keduanya tidur di ruangan yang sama.

.

.

Paginya, matahari bersinar terang. Sinarnya menembus selambu kamar Chanyeol sehingga mata bulat milik Chanyeol mengerjap. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan baju yang ia pakai semalam sudah basah.

Tapi pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter ini sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidur disofa yang ada di kamarnya. Pemuda kecil itu meringkuk lucu. Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Setidaknya ia sudah lebih baik.

Chanyeol beranjak ke lemari baju dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia baru akan melepas pakaiannya saat Baekhyun bangun.

"Astaga, Chanyeol— apa kau sudah baikan eoh ?" suaranya serak dan mata sipitnya masih mengerjap menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan membuka pakaiannya, otomatis mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna.

"YA NEO—!" pekik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang terkejut (masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang) hanya tersenyum jahil. "Wae ?" tanyanya santai.

"Pakai bajumu" cicit Baekhyun. Kedua telapak tangannya menutup wajahnya. Chanyeol terkikik melihatnya ia tau Baekhyun malu. Bahkan daun telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"Ini kamarku, jadi terserah aku kan ?"

Baekhyun memukuli tubuh Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baekhyun,-a, kau terlalu memakai kekuatan, sekali-kali perlakukan aku dengan lembut" Diluar dugaan, Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun mendekat.

Tangan Chanyeol sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggang Baekhyun. Kening mereka bersentuhan.

"Cha-Chanyeol" gumam Baekhyun. Kedua mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat.

"Hmm ?" gumaman Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona. "Aigoo, Baek, lihat dirimu sekarang"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun. Sementara kepalanya mendekat dan semakin mendekat. "Jangan tutup matamu Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya bibir Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang membulat. Pipinya memanas saat melihat dan merasakan Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari posisi nyaman. Sesekali Baekhyun merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun semakin memanas saat keduanya bertatap pandang masih dengan posisi yang sama. Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian melumat kembali bibir Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candunya.

Kurang lebih dua menit mereka berciuman yang akhirnya dilepas oleh Chanyeol. Terbentuk benang saliva tipis diantara kedua bibir itu. "I think i've fallen for you too deep" bisik Chanyeol.

Keduanya mengambl napas rakus.

Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. "Mandi dulu ugh.. kau bau keringat!" pekik Baekhyun sambil mendorong Chanyeol.

Sebelum Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol menahan lengannya. "Kajja, mandi bersama" bisik Chanyeol yang mendapat jitakan telak dari Baekhyun.

"MESUM!" hardik Baekhyun sambil beranjak pergi. Chanyeol terkikik saat melihat Baekhyun sudah menghilang setelah terdengar bunyi pintu kamar Chanyeol yang dibanting.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dengan bathrobenya dan dengan santainya berjalan ke arah meja makan yang sudah penuh berbagai masakan. Masih tercium aroma makanan dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang di sofa putih ruang tengah sambil menyalakan televisi di ruang tengah. Tak lama Baekhyun keluar dengan satu lagi masakannya.

"Astaga Baek" gumam Chanyeol pelan saat melihat Baekhyun memakai celemeknya yang kepanjangan. Tentu saja, tinggi badan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jelas sangat berbeda. Jelas Chanyeol tertawa karenanya.

Ponsel Chanyeol yang berbunyi menghentikan suara tawa Chanyeol. Ada 11panggilan tak terjawab dari Yixing-Hyung dan ada 1 panggilan tak terjawab dari ayahnya. Ada masalahkah ?

Chanyeol mengabaikan ponselnya yang berbunyi dan membiarkannya di meja tengah. Baekhyun baru saja akan berjalan ke arah dapur lagi sebelum Chanyeol beranjak dan menghimpitnya diantara dinding dan tubuhnya.

Wangi tubuh Chanyeol segera menguar masuk kedalam indra penciuman Baekhyun. "Ya, Byun Baekhyun. Kau membuatku penasaran akan perasaanmu" suara bass Chanyeol terdengar jelas, sangat jelas.

"Aku hampir tidak bisa tidur saat pikiranku terus menerus mengingat kejadian dibawah hujan waktu itu, dan sekarang.. kau membuatku semakin penasaran" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang dihimpit hanya tersenyum sambil menatap Chanyeol. Kedua tangan mungil itu meraih kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibirnya perlahan.

"Nado, jeongmal saranghaeyo Park-uisanim" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengerling nakal.

"Astaga, kau bahkan sangat nakal Byun Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya yang masih menyunggingkan senyum ke arah bibir yang sedang tersenyum jahil dihadapannya itu. Chanyeol melumat bibir itu masih memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari posisi nyaman saat mendengar ada yang akan masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol.

"Chanh..yeolhh" Baekhyun berkata namun dengan susah payah dalam ciuman panas itu.

"CHANYEOL-AA! YA ASTAGA!" pekik seorang gadis saat sudah berhasil masuk ke dalam apartemen Chanyeol dan melihat Chanyeol berciuman panas.

Chanyeol tidak akan melepas ciuman itu jika nunanya tidak datang dan menjitak kepalanya keras-keras. Park Yura dengan santainya membiarkan Chanyeol meringsut di lantai sambil memegang kepalanya dan beralih pada Baekhyun. "Apa dia menyakitimu ?"

Baekhyun segera menggeleng namun terkikik.

"Mmm.. apa kita sudah pernah bertemu ?"

"Ne, aku Byun Baekhyun yang saat itu di depan ruangan Chanyeol di rumah sakit Ha Myuk San" jawab Baekhyun.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal ?" Chanyeol ikut dalam obrolan keduanya.

"YA! PABBOYA! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMNYA EOH ?" Yura hampir saja menjitak Chanyeol jika Chanyeol tidak menahan kedua tangan kakaknya itu.

"Nuna, kenalkan, ini Byun Baekhyun. Pacarku" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tak berdosa. "Dan Byun Baekhyun, ini Nunaku yang galak"

"Ah, jinjjayo ? Kau pacar Chanyeol eoh?" tanya Yura. Baekhyun salah tingkah karena ucapan kakak-beradik Park itu. "Omo omo, kau terlalu baik untuk orang seperti Chanyeol" cibir Yura sambil melirik pada Chanyeol yang meliriknya balik.

"Ah, kupikir juga begitu" desis Baekhyun yang mendapat death-glare dari Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku harus segera memberitahu Appa!"

"ANI, NUNA!" kata Chanyeol menatap kakak perempuannya itu serius. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Biar aku yang mengatakannya pada appa nanti"

Yura mengangguk. "GANTI PAKAIANMU PARK CHANYEOL" hardik Yura sambil menjitak Chanyeol yang daritadi memakai bathrobe.

.

.

"Aish, kenapa dia tidak bisa dihubungi eoh?" desis Yixing sambil duduk diruangannya.

"Annyeong haseyo hyung" Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Yixing membatalkan niatnya menelpon Chanyeol dan meletakkan ponselnya.

"Oh ya Hyung, karena besok natal. Ibuku ingin mengundang hyung untuk makan malam bersama dirumah kami, hyung mau kan ?" kata Junmyeon sambil melepas mantelnya.

"Hmm, kurasa bisa" kata Yixing sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan dimplenya. "Junmyeon-a, ke ruang X-9 di sana ada seorang anak yang harus dicek keadaannya. Kajja kutemani"

Junmyeon mengangguk kemudian mulai bergerak cepat. Yixing tersenyum sekilas kemudian menyusul Junmyeon.

.

.

"Ani, hari ini kalian berdua tidak usah masuk, aku yang akan ke rumah sakit" kata Yura sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali, kebetulan hari ini aku diliburkan"

"Bencana" gumam Chanyeol yang langsung dipelototi oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku akan bilang pada Yixing-uisanim, tenang sajaa" kata Yura sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ani, Nuna.. Chanyeol sudah sehat kami harus masuk" kata Baekhyun berusaha menyela.

"Sudahlah, ini kesempatan untuk kita beristirahat Baekie-yaa" Chanyeol yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun asyik memainkan tangan Baekhyun yang ia pegang.

"Astaga, panggilan sayang kah ?" goda Yura kemudian pergi. "Aku pergi dulu, awas jika saat aku kembali kalian berdua tidak ada disini!"

"Arraseo Nuna, pergilah pergi" kata Chanyeol sambil terkikik saat sosok yang ia anggap 'pengganggu' itu datang ke apartemennya.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

Setelah nuna pergi, rasanya suasana apartemen kembali damai. Ya, aku masih betah duduk di samping Baekhyun. Mataku terus memandangi mata yang akan berbentuk bulan sabit jika tersenyum, bibir tipis yang menyunggingkan senyum manis. Aargh, kurasa nuna benar, _I've fall for him_

Baekhyun beranjak ke dapur. "Kau mau coklat hangat ?" tanya Baekhyun. Aku mengangguk, cuaca di Seoul semakin ekstrem saja. Hari ini lebih dingin dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya.

Untungnya, apartemen ini mempunyai penghangat ruangan. Aku masih memandangi Baekhyun dengan baju yang kebesaran milikku. Ia terlihat sangat kecil jika memakai baju itu. Hahaha…

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk.

_From : Appa_

_Aku tau kau tidak ingin mengangkat teleponku, _

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan, datanglah saat natal makan malam bersama rekanku_

_Di restoran biasanya di Itaewon, datang sebelum jam 6!_

Aish, apalagi ini ? tapi, ini artinya Appa dan Eomma akan pulang saat malam natal kan ?

Tapi, kata kata '_makan malam bersama rekanku_' membuatku tak nyaman. Rasanya akan ada perjodohan lagi. Kuletakkan ponselku saat mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Ige" Baekhyun meletakkan dua cangkir coklat hangat dihadapan kami berdua.

"Baekhyun-a, saat natal kau ada acara ?" tanyaku penasaran.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "mungkin hanya makan malam bersama keluarga saja"

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, eomma dan appaku mengundangmu makan malam. Ajak saja nunamu sekalian" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Mata bulan sabit dan senyuman itu seakan bisa menghangatkanku.

T-tunggu, makan malam juga ?

Apa aku harus datang ke acara Appa dan bilang pada Baekhyun jika aku tidak bisa hadir eoh ? Atau sebaliknya ?

Baekhyun menatapku sambil tersenyum.

Oh astaga, apa lagi ini ? Apa aku harus makan malam bersama appa ? tapi bagaimana Baekhyun ?

Aku menggosok tengkukku.

"Wae ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya. Sesaat diam, kami hanya saling bertukar pandangan. "Kalau tidak bisa juga tak apa" kata Baekhyun mengejutkanku. Seakan-akan dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

.

.

**Author's POV**

_Christmas Day_

Pagi ini, sekitar jam setengah delapan pagi, Chanyeol sudah terlihat tampan dengan kemeja biru berlengan pendek, jeans, dan sepatu berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Dengan santai ia mengambil dan memakai mantelnya. Hari ini salju sudah turun saat Chanyeol baru saja membuka matanya tadi pagi.

Tentu saja semakin dingin. Chanyeol mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Sudah hari natal, bahkan ia tidak sempat membeli kado natal saat Baekhyun sudah pulang kemarin. Sekarang, ia sudah menyusun daftar.

"hmm, nuna, Baekhyun, Yixing-hyung, Soomin, lalu ?" gumam Chanyeol saat sampai di dalam mobilnya dan mulai menyetir.

Jalan kota Seoul sedikit lenggang hari ini. Pasti banyak keluarga yang menghabiskan waktu di rumah, atau ke gereja.

Kira-kira butuh waktu dua jam untuk Chanyeol mencari kado untuk orang-orang yang ada dalam daftarnya. Semua kado sudah terbungkus rapi dalam kertas kado yang berbeda-beda. Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat bagasi mobilnya penuh akan kado yang terbungkus rapi.

Soal makan malam ?

Tidak.. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan akan ke mana. Yang penting sekarang, ia harus ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum Yixing-hyung kembali mengomel.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, lobby rumah sakit di sulap menjadi panggung boneka bagi anak-anak. Yixing yang berdiri di samping panggung melihat Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya mendekat.

"Selamat natal hyungie~" goda Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. "Kadomu ada dibagasi mobilku, mana Soomin ?"

"Selamat natal juga. Aish, kado ? Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau sogok dengan kado Park Chanyeol!" kata Yixing memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. Yixing menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang tertawa manis.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum saat gadis itu melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum.

Soomin segera keluar dari rombongan anak yang duduk di karpet dan berlari ke pelukan Chanyeol. Gadis kecil dengan rambut terurai itu di gendong oleh Chanyeol.

"Merry Christmas oppaa" kata Soomin lucu.

"Aigoo. Merry Christmas too." Kata Chanyeol. "Kadomu ada di mobil oppa!" bisik Chanyeol membuat Soomin tertawa senang.

"Jinjja ?" kata Soomin senang. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh gadis kecil itu sambil mengangguk.

"Nanti malam kau akan makan dengan Baekhyun kan?" tanya Yixing.

"Tenang, aku sudah memutuskan hyung" Chanyeol mengerling pada Yixing. Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

TBC or END ?

Hayoo, Chanyeol kemana nih ? Ke Baekhyun atau Appanya ?

Pendek ya ? ._.

Haha, maaf latepost bangett~~

Moodku sering berubah jadi yaa gitu deh /? #lah curcol#

Thankyou yang udah mau review *bow*

AkaSunaSparkyu | SFA30 | 1004baekie | byvn88 | Krasivyybaek | lianiamiDYO | BangMinKi | Dandelion99 | parkbyund


	5. Christmas Day

THAT (FREAK) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast : CHANBAEK :3; little Kaisoo maybe (?)

Length : mollayong~~~ /?

Warning for typo(s), yaoi, OOC and dirty talk~

.

.

**사랑이라고 말 안 해도 느낄 수 있어**

**Even if you don't say it's love, I can feel it**

**내 입술에 너의 입술이 닿을 때**

**When your lips touch my lips**

**너를 기다리는 시간도 외롭진 않아**

**Even the time when I'm waiting for you doesn't feel lonely**

**처음부터 난 사랑에 빠졌나 봐**

**I think I've fallen in love from the start**

**그대와 단 둘이**

**With you, just us two**

**\- Jung Jinyoung &amp; Min Hyorin 'Oh My Love' -**

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun's POV**

_Yay, finally it's Christmas Day_

Pagi ini aku bangun karena rasanya suhu di Seoul semakin menurun. Dingin. Aku keluar dengan mata yang masih berat. Kemarin malam, Chanyeol menahanku di apartemennya. Kadang aku lupa jika dia seorang dokter yang pernah bertengkar denganku.

"Aigoo, Merry Christmas Byun Baekhyun" suara berat itu mampu membuat kedua mataku terbuka. Ah, Appa. "Ini jam setengah sepuluh dan kau baru bangun ?" Appa tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, jwiseonghamnida appa. Merry Christmas juga" kataku. Appa sudah rapi dengan kemeja biru dibalut dengan sweater putih yang disulam oleh eomma. "Mana kadoku ?" godaku.

"Ada di kamarmu," sahut Eomma dari dapur. Aroma masakan yang khas langsung menguar masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku.

"Huahh.. wanginya" gumamku.

"Mandi dulu Baekhyun, sebentar lagi samcheonmu datang!"

"Eoh ? Arraseo eomma" aku kembali masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku melihat sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado.

"Syal ?" gumamku saat melihat syal berwarna abu-abu. Aku tau eomma yang menyulamnya. "Hangatnyaa" gumamku.

Aku segera mandi dan berpakaian rapi, kemudian keluar dari kamar. Mendapati sesosok pria bertubuh gempal. "Aigooo, keponakanku" kata samcheon menepuk punggungku.

"Selamat natal!" kataku. Di ruang tengah sudah ada samcheon dan istri serta anaknya. "Aigoo, apa ini baby Kimmi eoh?"

Dengan gemas, aku menggendong anak perempuan dengan baju bayi bergambar rusa itu. Kimmi masih berusia 1 tahun lebih 5 bulan.

Pagi ini, aku menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga besarku. Saat tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Kimmi yang duduk di sebelahku memandangku bingung.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, eomma dan appa pergi bersama samcheon dan istrinya. Meninggalkan Kimmi bersamaku.

"_From : Park Chanyeol_

_Chagiya, eodiya ?"_

'Chagi' ? Omo, berpacaran saja belum hahaha. Aku kan hanya bilang suka padanya, bukan berarti aku menerima cintanya kan ? Aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Kimmi-ya, lihat Chanyeol memanggilku chagi" kataku pada Kimmi yang asyik dengan botol susunya.

"_To : Park Chanyeol_

_Rumah, kau sendiri?"_

Tak sampai lima menit, sudah ada pesan masuk.

"_From : Park Chanyeol_

_Arraseo, aku ke sana ne?"_

Eh ? Belum saatnya makan malam bukan ?

.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

"_From: Baekkie^^_

_Bukannya nanti malam kau akan datang?" _

Aku tersenyum simpul saat membaca pesan singkat dari Baekhyun. Tentu saja aku akan ke rumahnya. Jalan-jalan besar di Seoul untuknya cukup lenggang pada hari natal ini.

Aku tidak membalas dan masih berfokus pada kegiatan menyetir. Yixing-hyung menyuruhku pulang hari ini, karena ada dokter yang menggantikanku.

Sementara di mobil, di kursi belakang, ada hadiah natal yang sudah dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah. Hadiah Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Kurasa memang benar kata orang, _benci sama cinta itu bedanya tipis_ hahaha

Setelah kurang lebih 12 menit menyetir aku sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Sampai di depan rumahnya aku mengirim pesan.

"_To : Baekkie^^_

_Chagiya, aku di depan rumah" _

Sent!

Aku menunggu sambil melihat rumah bercat putih yang sederhana itu. Sederhana tapi kelihatan nyaman. Aku mematikan mesin mobil saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dengan pakaian rapi tapi dibalut mantel coklat. Dia menggendong seorang anak perempuan.

"Pabboya, ayo masuk, diluar dingin" Baekhyun bergidik sambil melotot tajam.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke rumah.

"Tidak ada siapapun ?" tanyaku heran. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"hanya dia" katanya sambil menunjuk anak perempuan yang tadi ia gendong.

"Siapa namanya ?" Aku mencoba menggendong tubuh gempalnya. "Aigoo, gyiyeowo"

"Kimmi" Baekhyun memberesi ruang tamunya. "Kau sudah sarapan ?"

Aku mengangguk sambil bermain dengan Kimmi. Beberapa menit Baekhyun datang sambil membawa kopi hangat. Dan… aku baru ingat bahwa hadiah Baekhyun tertinggal.

"Baek, sebentar— ada yang ketinggalan di mobil" kataku sambil nyengir.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saat melihat Chanyeol kembali keluar. Mata sipit Baekhyun terus mengamati setiap tingkah yang dibuat Kimmi.

"Kimmi-ya, oppa tadi ganteng bukan ?"

Kimmi terus memandangi Baekhyun. Aku membelai pipinya. Anak perempuan yang sedang berdiri di dekat sofa itu terus memandangi Baekhyun tanpa sebab. Pipinya yang merah membuatnya bertambah lucu.

"Aigooo! Chuwo!" teriak Chanyeol membuat tatapan Kimmi dan Baekhyun beralih.

"Sedang musim dingin masih nekat pakai kemeja berlengan pendek, tidak memakai mantel lagi" hardik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Ige, hadiah natalmu. Merry Christmas, chagiya" Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun yang duduk di sofa.

"Merry Christmas too!" kata Baekhyun sambil meletakkan hadiahnya di meja. Sementara kedua tangannya menggendong Kimmi dan memangkunya. "Kimmi-ya, lihat, samcheon ini jahat" goda Baekhyun kemudian tertawa dan menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sudah menatapnya tajam.

CHU!

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya sekali, kemudian melepasnya. "Eotte ?"

"YA! Ada Kimmi!" desis Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Pipinya memanas.

Kimmi yang seolah mengerti hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Dia senang dengan tingkahku" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Kimmi. "Kau suka ya ?"

Kimmi tertawa saat Chanyeol menggendongnya. "oh ya, hadiahku mana ?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah mengangkat wajahnya.

Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun dan mencium bibir Baekhyun. "Hentikan" gumam Baekhyun sambil mendorong bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan belum beli hadiah untukmu" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menyesap kopinya. "Karena kupikir kau tidak mungkin membelikan hadiah untukku"

"Aish— kau itu, jahat sekali" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun tertawa sekilas. "Kau mau apa memangnya ?"

"Aegi *(anak)" jawab Chanyeol spontan

"NE ?!"Baekhyun tersedak. "MESUM! DOKTER MESUM!"

"Ya! bukan salahku kan ? Kau tanya aku ingin apa ? Aku jawab aku ingin anak. Apa itu salah?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak bersalah.

Wajah Baekhyun memanas. "Aigoo, kau. Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau jadi seorang dokter ?"

Chanyeol kembali bermain dengan kimmi yang ada di pangkuannya.

"BAEKHYUN-A, Ada tamu ya? OH omo, Park Chanyeol" Ibu Baekhyun datang disusul dengan Ayah Baekhyun dan sepasang suami-istri yang tidak Chanyeol kenal.

"Ne eommoni, Selamat Natal" Chanyeol menggendong Kimmi sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Aigoo, Baekhyun-a siapa ini eoh ?" goda Paman Baekhyun.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo, Park Chanyeol imnida" Chanyeol mengenalkan diri. Baekhyun hanya melotot pada pamannya.

"Aigoo, uri Baekhyun sudah besar eoh ? Bahkan sudah punya pacar ?"

Chanyeol nyengir mendengar ucapan seorang wanita yang ternyata Bibi Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sudah diam seribu bahasa.

"Apa Kimmi rewel eoh ?" Bibi Baekhyun melihat Kimmi yang tertawa senang digendong Chanyeol yang bertubuh tinggi.

"Ani, dia tidak rewel tadi" kata Baekhyun sambil menggoda Kimmi yang mengintip dari balik bahu Chanyeol.

"Kalau menikah, jangan lupa undang kami" goda paman Baekhyun yang kali ini tidak dihiraukan oleh Baekhyun meski telinga Baekhyun sudah memerah mendengarnya.

"Algeuseumnida samcheon!" kata Chanyeol kemudian tertawa. "omong-omong, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit" bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

"Ah, kemarikan kimmi biar aku yang menggendongnya" kata Baekhyun.

"Sampai nanti chagiya" bisik Chanyeol kemudian mencium sekilas bibir Baekhyun saat hampir seisi rumah sibuk dengan urusan dapur.

"YA! Awas kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Eomonim, aku pulang dulu!" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kemudian keluar dan memakai sepatunya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengibas wajahnya yang memanas dengan telapak tangan.

Bunyi notifikasi dari ponsel Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun duduk di sofa kemudian mengecek ponselnya.

"_From : Kyungsoo_

_Ya, Byun Baekhyun kau di mana ? Datang ke café biasanya ya ?"_

"Mwoya" gumam Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja mengambil mantelnya. "Eomma, aku keluar sebentar, dengan kyungsoo" pamit Baekhyun. "Samcheon, kimmi ada di sofa!"

Selangkah demi selangkah. Baekhyun berjalan melewati jalan yang biasa ia lalui. Salju masih saja turun walau tidak selebat tadi pagi.

"Oi!" panggil Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah meja yang sudah ada Kyungsoo memakai sweter berwarna putih. Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan heart-shaped smilenya.

Baekhyun berlari kecil saat menyeberang jalan. "Ugh, dingin sekali" kata Baekhyun kemudian duduk. "Kau sudah lama di sini ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tunggu sebentar, Jongin sedang memesankan minum untuk kita" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah kasir dengan antrian yang cukup panjang.

"Oh, jadi ada anak itu ?" gumam Baekhyun. "Kau memanggilku ke sini untuk apa ? Aku hanya mengganggu kencan kalian"

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku berencana menagih janjimu. Kau pacaran dengan dokter itu kan ?" desak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab karena ada Jongin yang datang dengan nampan yang berisi tiga cangkir teh, dan dua piring chocochips biscuit.

"Ah, annyeong haseyo" sapa Jongin sambil membungkuk. Baekhyun membalas membungkuk.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian Byun" bisik Kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, ehm.. aku tidak pacaran dengan dokter itu" balas Baekhyun. "Jinjjayo!" Baekhyun membuka telapak tangannya seakan membuat sumpah.

Ponsel yang Baekhyun letakkan di atas meja bundar itu tiba-tiba berbunyi. "_PARK CHANYEOL"_ nama itu tertera di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang tak sengaja melihat hanya nyengir. "apa itu yang dinamakan tidak pacaran eoh ? Jelas-jelas dia perhatian. Angkat telponnya biar kan kami ikut mendengarkan"

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya, dalam hati berharap agar Chanyeol tidak memanggilnya…

"Chagiya ?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama sama menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Chagiyaaa kau di sana ? Siap siap untuk nanti malam nee?"

Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat jelas di ponsel. "Ne" jawab Baekhyun pelan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah menyeringai.

"Sudah dulu kututup teleponnya," kata Baekhyun sambil menekan satu tombol.

"Apanya yang tidak pacaran ? Kau yakin kata 'chagiya' bukan untuk orang pacaran ?" desak Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah hyung, mengaku saja hahaha" tambah Jongin

Dua lawan satu. Jelas Baekhyun kalah.

"Aku hanya menyukainya. Kami belum pacaran. Sudah puas ?" Baekhyun pasrah. Pipinya memerah.

"Kalau begitu, aku menagih janjimu!"

"Jan..ji?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Mwoya! Kau janji akan melakukan apapun jika kau benar pacaran dengan park uisa itu kan ?" tuntut Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya, Park Uisa tadi mengatakan, siap siap nanti malam ?" bahas Jongin ikut menyudutkan Baekhyun. Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menyeringai.

"Astaga, itu bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya saat mengerti apa yang di pikirkan oleh couple mesum itu,

"Oke oke" kata Jongin kemudian tertawa.

"Kembali ke janji" kata Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, tapi— kau harus menepati janjimu kan ?"

"Tentu!" kata Baekhyun tanpa sadar. "e-eh, tapi melakukan apa ?"

"Do this and that tonight, with that person. Your Park Uisa" desis Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Jongin nyengir. Sementara wajah Baekhyun mulai memanas. "Y-YA! dasar mesum" hardik Baekhyun.

"Kan kau sendiri yang berjanji Byun Baekhyun" gumam Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengambil biskuit yang ada di piring. "Tepati itu, oke ?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang pada permintaan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Wajahnya memanas seketika.

Kau masuk ke dalam perangkapmu sendiri, Byun Baekhyun-ssi.

.

.

Sore ini, di Seoul, salju turun namun tidak begitu lebat. Chanyeol asyik memandangi butir demi butir salju yang turun dari ruangannya di rumah sakit. Tadi ada seorang anak yang terluka, jadi mau tak mau Chanyeol harus meninggalkan Baekhyun sementara.

"Chanyeol-a!" Yixing yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat Chanyeol menoleh. "Bagaimana anak tadi ?"

"Lukanya menganga, sudah di jahit. Anak itu masih ada di ruang 107" kata Chanyeol sambil melihat catatannya.

"Sekarang kau mau apa ?"

"Maksud hyung ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Yixing nyengir

"Pulanglah, kami bisa menanganinya, jika saja saat itu tidak ada jadwal operasi" Yixing duduk dan menatap Chanyeol lekat.

"Jangan panggil aku lagi jika nanti ada keadaan darurat"kata Chanyeol.

"Siap bos, Jangan kecewakan dia malam ini Park-ssi" Yixing berdiri dan menepuk pundak Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar.

Pemuda jangkung itu berjalan setelah memakai mantelnya. "Hyung, aku duluan" kata Chanyeol.

"Fighting Chanyeol-a!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pekikan Yixing. "Hyung mau kukunci didalam ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan kunci ruangannya.

Secepat mungkin, Yixing keluar. kemudian Chanyeol mengunci ruangannya.

"Bagus, sekarang pulang!" kata Chanyeol senang.

.

.

Langit sore Seoul perlahan mulai menjadi gelap. Langit yang gelap namun dipenuhi bintang. Sebuah mobil yang dikendarai oleh Chanyeol yang memakai pakaian formal melesat di jalan kota Seoul yang sepi. Tidak tidak, bukan jas. Hanya kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Lengan kemeja itupun dinaikan sampai kurang lebih sebatas siku.

Alunan musik kpop terdengar di dalam mobil itu.

Kurang lebih 25 menit, Chanyeol sampai di rumah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau dirumah kan ? Siap-siap oke ? Pakai pakaian yang lumayan rapi oke?" serbu Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Aku ? Aku sudah di depan rumahmu" jawab Chanyeol santai. Ia melepas seatbeltnya. Kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Tepat saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pintu rumah Baekhyun. Pintu eboni itu terbuka, kemudian menampakan sosok yang Chanyeol sayang. Siapa lagi.

"Ayo masuk dingin di luar" kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti biasa, memakai baju santai. Kaos dan celana panjang. "Kenapa datang seawal ini ? Makanan yang dimasak eomma saja belum selesai"

"Baek, ayo cepat— pakai pakaian formal, setidaknya seperti aku oke ?"

"Kenapa ?"

"Ku beri dua pilihan" Chanyeol berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun. "Ganti pakaian sendiri, atau kugantikan pakaianmu ?"

Baekhyun menoleh secepat kilat. "Ganti sendiri, dokter mesum"

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menghindari berkontak mata dengan Chanyeol.

Astagaa. Wajahnya bisa terbakar malam ini.

Setelah 5 menit, Baekhyun keluar dengan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang, kemudian dibalut sweter putih. "Selesai kan ? Memang kita mau kemana ?"

"Nanti kita akan kembali ke rumahmu, tapi sekarang ikut sebentar oke ?"

Baekhyun membiarkan tangannya digandeng oleh Chanyeol.

"Eomma aku pergi dulu!" pamit Baekhyun.

"Eomonim aku pergi" kata Chanyeol kemudian berjalan cepat masuk mobil sambil terus melihat jamnya.

"Kita mau kemana ?" tanya Baekhyun saat sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Menemui appaku, di restoran. Karena pacarmu ini akan di jodohkan terus menerus jika tidak mengenalkan pacarku kepada kedua orangtuaku"

Baekhyun melongo mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Hanya mengenalkan kan ?"

"Eung, setelah itu kita kembali ke rumahmu untuk makan malam" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas berat saat melihat restoran mewah yang ada di Seoul di hadapannya.

"Appa ku ada didalam bersama rekan kerjanya, Ayo masuk" Chanyeol memberikan tangannya untuk di gandeng Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat. Kemudian masuk. Jujur, Baekhyun tidak suka acara formal.

"Mr Park" kata Chanyeol saat ditanya oleh pelayan yang ada.

"Sebelah sini" kata pelayan itu sambil menunjukkan satu ruangan VIP yang sudah dipesan.

"Appa!" Chanyeol memanggil ayahnya. Ruangan yang penuh dengan laki-laki yang kira-kira berjumlah 15 orang dan empat perempuan itu menoleh memusatkan pandangan pada Chanyeol sesaat.

Chanyeol bisa mendengar ayahnya menunjuk Chanyeol kemudian mengatakan sesuatu kepada seorang gadis yang kira-kira usianya sebaya dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun. Kemudian keduanya berjalan mendekat pada Ayah Chanyeol.

"Appa, kenalkan ini pacarku" kata Chanyeol tanpa basa-basi. Di sana ada keluarga yang anak perempuannya akan dijodohkan dengan Chanyeol, juga eomma dan nuna Chanyeol.

Tentu saja ayah Chanyeol akan marah. Tidak hanya ayah Chanyeol. Perjodohan itupun batal. Ayahnya yang berpakaian formal dengan setelan jas menatap putranya juga laki-laki yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kita perlu bicara nanti Park Chanyeol, sekarang duduk dan makanlah"

"Ani, Appa aku pergi, aku tidak makan malam di sini, aku sudah ada janji makan malam" kata Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun erat.

Sampai di mobil, Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Kau takut ?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Selang beberapa menit, Chanyeol mulai menjelaskan. "Ani, kenapa harus takut dengan ayahku sendiri ?"

"gojitmal" gumam Baekhyun perlahan. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada sindiran dan ejekan di ekspresi Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku Park Uisanim"

"Arraseo, aku tidak takut— eh, maksudku.. aku- aku hanya rindu sosok ayahku yang dulu" gumam Chanyeol.

Setelah ucapan Chanyeol tidak ada percakapan lagi sampai di rumah Baekhyun.

"Darimana saja kalian eoh ?" tanya eomma Baekhyun sambil mengangkat sup yang masih hangat.

"Dari rumah teman," jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Ooh, Ah, Park-ssi ayo makan" Kali ini ayah Baekhyun yang mengajak.

Makanan sederhana, tempat sederhana, namun keluarga ini menyambut Chanyeol seakan Chanyeol adalah anak mereka sendiri. Mereka bercanda selagi makan. Makanan rumah yang Chanyeol rindukan.

"Mashita!" kata Chanyeol smbil mengacungkan kedua jarinya.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum saat Chanyeol cepat akrab dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Yeobo, tolong ambilkan soju. Kau harus minum soju juga arraseo ?"

"Ani, aku tidak kuat minum abeonim" gumam Chanyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Minumlah, setidaknya dua gelas soju" bisik Baekhyun. "Ayahnya mengerikan jika marah, karena ini caranya sendiri dalam menyambut tamu" lanjut Baekhyun.

Mau tidak mau Chanyeol meminum kurang lebih tiga gelas, karena ayah Baekhyun terus menerus menuang soju digelas Chanyeol yang kosong.

"Appa, dia tidak akan bisa pulang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini!" pekik Baekhyun sambil mengipasi wajah Chanyeol yang memerah karena soju.

Chanyeolpun mengigau tidak jelas. "Malam ini biarkan dia di kamarmu" kata Eomma Baekhyun sambil membersihkan meja makan. Sementara ayah Baekhyun keadaannya hampir sama dengan Chanyeol, bedanya Ayah Baekhyun masih cukup sadar untuk berjalan sendiri ke kamar.

Chanyeol di gotong ke kamar Baekhyun.

Beruntung Baekhyun punya kasur lipat, yang kira-kira tebalnya seperti matras. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol tidur di atas. Sementara Baekhyun tidur dibawah.

Sekitar jam sepuluh malam itu, Baekhyun masih belum bisa tidur. "Panasss" gumam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengipasi Chanyeol sampai kelelahan dan tertidur di atas.

Sekitar jam dua belas, Chanyeol bangun dan merasakan pusing di kepalanya serta seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Astaga, di mana ini" gumam Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Suaranya serak. "Baekhyun ?"

"Soju sialan" Chanyeol kembali menidurkan dirinya menghadap Baekhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun kemudian memberanikan diri mengecup bibirnya.

Baekhyun terbangun karena merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lunak mengenai bibirnya. "Enghh, Chanyeol?"

Delete or TBC ?

Huaa, author hiatus lama banget ya ? T T

Huks, maaf yaa— chap depan chanbaek nc-an gak nih ?

Review juseyo gamsahamnida! ^^

Thanks for :

Krasivyybaek | 1004baekie | Ahn Sunyoung | Dandelion99 | sanyakie | manlylittledeer | someoneelaaa | mariomayo |


	6. Mine ? Yes you're mine!

THAT ( FREAK ) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast: CHANBAEK! :3 + KaiSoo and SuLay!

Length : entah

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s), and dirty talk + NC!

.

.

**이런****느낌****어디에서 왔는지****잘****몰라**

**I don't know where this feeling came from**

**자그만****이****떨림은****나만****알고****있을****뿐**

**Only I know about this small trembling**

**내가****만든****모래성에****나를****가둔****소년처럼**

**I'm trapped in a sandcastle that I made myself, like a little boy**

**아직****꿈을****찾아****헤맸던****거야**

**I'm still lost, looking for that dream**

**Shall we dream together now**

**You and I**

**Nell – You &amp; I **

**(Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo OST)**

.

.

.

**Author's POV**

**00.46 KST**

"Ahh"

Desahan demi desahan terdengar dari kamar kecil Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak ? Chanyeol terus mengerjai bibir dan leher Baekhyun. Aroma soju yang kuat masih menguar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Cukuphh, Chanh…"

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Baekhyun, Chanyeol terus mengecup tiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun. Tak lama, gerakan Chanyeol berhenti. Membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Yeol ?" panggil Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menggumam dan meraung pelan. Dia tertidur. Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Oh astaga, sekarang Chanyeol tertidur. Pemuda mungil itu menggeser tubuh Baekhyun.

"Soju sialan" Baekhyun mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas, ia beranjak keluar untuk mencari air mineral. Seakan melampiaskan kekesalannya, Baekhyun meneguk air putih di tangannya dengan cepat, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Nggghh—"

Chanyeol menggumam dan meracau saat merasakan sinar matahari yang masuk ke indra pengelihatannya. Mengganggu tidurnya. Kedua mata bulat itu terbuka dan mengerjap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari.

Beberapa detik kemudian, laki-laki dengan rambut berantakan itu baru sadar bahwa ia tidak di apartemennya. Dengan cepat, ia mendudukan dirinya dan menoleh bingung. Baekhyun sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, ataupun di kasur lipat di bawah.

Ia hanya mendengar ada suara orang memasak di luar. Chanyeol menggosok tengkuknya dan berdiri walau masih pusing. Efek soju sekuat ini ya?

"Oho.. Chanyeol-ssi!"

Chanyeol menoleh saat dipanggil.

"Ne ?" sahut Chanyeol saat menyadari yang memanggil adalah Ayah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-a, Chanyeol sudah bangun. Hangatkan sup untuknya juga" kata Ayah Baekhyun cepat. Anehnya… Ayah Chanyeol sudah terlihat sangat bugar walau minum soju banyak kemarin. "Nah, Chanyeol-a, cepat ke ruang makan. Ada panggilan gawat darurat, harus cepat ke rumah sakit" katanya sambil menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Pemuda tinggi itu hanya bisa nyengir.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Byun-uisanim!" kata Chanyeol saat Ayah Baekhyun sudah keluar.

Dengan cepat, pandangan Chanyeol teralih ke Baekhyun yang ada di dapur. Rumah kecil Baekhyun tampak lengang.

Jahil, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Lalu mengecup telinga dan berlanjut ke leher. "Selamat pagi, _chagiya_" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mematikan kompor dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Cukup Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang terdengar sangat dingin. Chanyeol mencoba memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun, tapi tangan Baekhyun menahannya.

Tatapan Baekhyunpun seperti tak biasa. Chanyeol tak menemukan kehangatan atau keceriaan disana.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Eum"

"Apa ?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa semalam aku—?" lanjut Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Aish! MESUM!" pekik Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian laki-laki mungil itu menggeleng.

"Bukan itu, hmm apa ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri" Baekhyun membalik lagi tubuhnya dan meletakkan sup hangat untuk Chanyeol.

"Berikan aku clue" Chanyeol nyengir.

Baekhyun memberi Chanyeol death-glare. "Hmm— karena soju sialanmu, dan tepat tengah malam"

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. Matanya membulat.

"Bukan itu Park! Astaga" Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya lagi. "Hari ini, aku ke universitas. Mengurus administrasi sebentar dan bertemu Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya. Keningnya mengerut, berpikir keras tentang apa yang membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak usah, aku naik bus saja—" jawab Baekhyun cepat. Saat keluar Baekhyun sudah memakai kemeja putih, dengan sweater hitam. "Kalau keluar tolong kunci pintunya ya" lanjutnya kemudian menyambar tasnya.

.

.

"Kyung-aaa, dimana kau?"

Baekhyun mengomel sesampainya ia di universitas. Langkahnya membawanya ke ruangan administrasi tadi. Mengurus berkas dan laporannya. Kemudian menghubungi Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"Kau sudah sampai?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Jelas Baekhyun kesal. "Aku ada di lapangan, menunggu Jongin selesai latihan" Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya bergumam kemudian memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Jongdae sedang ada di ruang seni, bersama Minseok tentu saja. Sebagai teman yang baik ia tidak mau mengganggu Jongdae. Lain halnya dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berlari ke lapangan indoor yang letaknya tidak seberapa jauh.

Tim basket sedang berlatih memang. Biasanya sampai sore. Di kursi penonton, Baekhyun melihat ada Kyungsoo sedang duduk dan memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Hei" sapa Baekhyun saat sudah duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Byun Baek!" laki-laki bermata bulat itu tersenyum. "Tumben sekali, tidak ke rumah sakit?"

"Ani, harus mengurus administrasi dan memberikan laporan" kata Baekhyun. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Oh ya, apa janjiku sudah kau penuhi"

"Shit, Kyung-a, jangan bicarakan itu kumohon" Baekhyun mengumpat. Wajahnya kesal. "Semalam dia minum soju karena appa yang mengajaknya"

"Lalu? Lalu?" Kyungsoo mulai penasaran.

"Malamnya dia bangun, dan menciumku, tapi—kemudian ambruk lagi"

"HAHAHAHA"

"Aish shut up, Kyung" Baekhyun menjitak Kyungsoo gemas.

"Yasudah, lain kali saja. Ku tunggu kabar baiknya" Kyungsoo nyengir. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mengobrol sampai Jongin datang dengan tubuh penuh keringat. "Oh, hyung annyeong" sapa Jongin.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Di saat yang bersamaan, pesan masuk.

"_from : Park Chanyeol_

_Dimana kau? _

_Tidak ke rumah sakit ? Aku jaga hari ini. _

_Jam dua paling lambat, jika tidak kuhukum kau" _

"Siapa ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Siapa lagi ?" kata Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya sebal. "Duluan, panggilan darurat" Baekhyun menunjuk ponselnya. Sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa puas.

.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun's POV**

Hari ini cukup dingin untuk berjalan sendiri dan naik bus. Astaga— harusnya aku menerima tawaran Chanyeol tadi. Aku merapatkan mantelku. Rasanya, sudah berlapis baju yang kupakai, tetap saja dingin. Beruntung, aku sudah masuk ke gedung rumah sakit Ha Myuk San. Kulihat jam yang ada di dinding. Jam dua kurang sepuluh.

Aku tersenyum saat berjalan dan menyapa sunbae-nim yang lewat. Juga para perawat. "Oh, Yixing-sunbaenim!"kataku saat melihat Yixing-sunbae dengan wajah cemas.

"Oh! Baekhyun-a!" kata Yixing-sunbae. Wajahnya semakin pucat. "Beruntung kau cepat datang. Chanyeol—Dia—"

Aku membulatkan mata saat mendengar Yixing-sunbae menyebut nama Chanyeol. "Cha-Chanyeol baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya polos.

"Dia ambruk di ruang kerjanya tadi"

Kata-kata Yixing-sunbae cukup untuk membuatku terkejut. Sungguh. Aku seakan membeku di tempat. Tak mampu berkata-kata. "Di- dimana dia sekarang ?"

"Dia di bawa ke unit gawat darurat" katanya. "Tapi kurasa sudah dipindahkan ke ruang VIP. Baekhyun-a, apa kemarin dia makan sesuatu yang salah?"

Aku berpikir sekilas. _Apa iya efek soju sekuat itu?_

"E-em—" Aku bergumam menatap Yixing-sunbae yang juga menatapku. "So-soju, kemarin dia minum soju, sunbae"

"Apa? Serius ? Dia tidak kuat dengan soju" kata Yixing-sunbae dengan nada keras. Sejauh ini, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya semarah ini. Aku menunduk.

"Jwiseonghamnida, sunbae" kataku.

"Aish" desisnya. "Ah—cepat jenguk Chanyeol" kata Yixing-sunbae, menepuk pundakku. Wajahnya memerah seakan menahan marah.

Astaga, aku tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol tidak kuat dengan soju.

Secepat mungkin aku berlari ke lift, berharap lift dengan cepat mengantarku ke lantai 6. Khusus dokter, dan pasien VIP.

Membuka satu-satunya pintu kamar pasien disana. Tertera nama Park Chanyeol disana.

Oh astaga.

"Chan?" desisku saat melihat wajahnya pucat dan terbaring dengan alat infus yang terpasang di lengannya.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Chan?" kata Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, menahan tangis.

"Huwee! Maafkan aku tadi pagi sudah marah padamu, bangun CHAN!" tangis Baekhyun pecah saat yang dipanggil tidak merespon. Chanyeol masih terpejam di tempat tidur rumah sakit itu.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol, saat Baekhyun berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Ia mengeluarkan bunga mawar berwarna pink pastel. Chanyeol nyengir.

"Sekali-lagi, do you want to be mine?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan boneka _puppy_ yang memakai kalung bertuliskan channie.

"A-apa ini ?" Baekhyun masih menangis hebat. Sesenggukan yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak lu-lucu Park Chan-Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol melepas infusnya dan duduk dengan cepat. Chanyeol meletakkan boneka itu di sebelahnya. Sekarang ia berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Dengan gesit, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun pas di pelukan Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang masih terisak. "Aigoo, salahkan Yixing yang membuat-buat cerita ya?"

"M-mwo?" Baekhyun masih terisak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, chagiya" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. Tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Salahkan Yixing-hyung, arraseo?"

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang Chanyeol. "Aish, nappeun nom!"

"Aigoo" Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kuulang lagi ya, do you want to be mine?"

Kali ini, Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Kemudian memegang kedua sisi rahang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk lucu, pipinya memerah, begitu juga dengan mata dan hidungnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas kemudian memajukan kepalanya. Sehingga, kedua belah bibir itu menempel pas. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, dan ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dalam. Lidah mereka bertaut satu sama lain. Sementara tangan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih dekat padanya. "Engh—" lenguhan Baekhyun lepas saat Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya melepaskan ciuman itu. Sedikit kecewa namun keduanya tersenyum. Chanyeol memainkan hidung Baekhyun. "Jika kau milikku, artinya— kedua mata ini, hidung ini, pipi ini—" Chanyeol mengecup semua bagian yang disebutkan.

"Dann bibir ini pun milikku" katanya sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tak lama pipinya menggembung. "Oh ya, kau sudah ingat kenapa aku marah padamu, hm ?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Hehe, maaf Baek, kan aku tidak sadar—" kata Chanyeol. "Jika sadar, akan kuselesaikan, kau tau kau beruntung" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus lalu tertawa.

"Malam ini, mau makan malam bersama?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk senang.

.

.

**Yixing's POV**

"Hyung—"

Aku menoleh saat melihat Junmyeon melongokkan kepala ke dalam ruangannya. Aku tertawa sekilas. "Hyung, gomawo atas hadiahnya"

Ah, ya, aku datang ke rumahnya kemarin. Makan malam untuk natal. Sekalian membawakan hadiah. "Ah, itu bukan apa-apa" kataku sambil menggendikkan bahu.

"Eomma sangat senang dengan snowglobe itu" Junmyeon duduk di sofa hitam di ruanganku. "Dia memajangnya di ruang tengah"

Aku tertawa. "Apa secantik itu hadiahku?"

Junmyeon mengangguk. Senyum itu. Sama sekali tidak berubah. Ah— dia memang tidak berubah. Sama cerobohnya bagiku.

"Tapi— hadiah itu mengingatkanku akan teman yang pernah kuceritakan padamu hyung" katanya sambil melamun. Pandangannya kosong. Akupun mencoba mengingat.

Aku memang sengaja membelikan snowglobe yang sama seperti yang kuberikan dulu padanya. Beruntung model itu masih ada. "Kebetulan yang hebat ?" tanyaku lalu tersenyum.

Junmyeon kemudian memandangku lekat. Tidak menjawab, tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku. "Entahlah—" Dia mengalihkan pandangannya setelah pandangan kami bertemu.

"Ah, Junmyeon-a, pulang-lah. Kau harus berkumpul dengan keluargamu. Ini masih suasana natal bukan?" kataku sambil membereskan dokumen dan berkas-berkas.

Setelah itu, Junmyeon membungkuk dan bersiap pulang. "Sugohaesseoyo!" katanya kemudian meninggalkan ruanganku.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

Aku baru saja sampai di apartemen, setelah mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Ku lirik jam tanganku. Jam setengah empat. Tidak ada waktu untuk tidur. Astaga—

Ku sambar bathrobeku dan segera bersiap untuk makan malam dengan Baekkie-ku nanti. Kalian boleh menyebutku gila, mungkin seharian ini aku sering tersenyum sendiri tanpa sadar. Alasannya ?

Apa lagi jika bukan Byun Baekhyun. Astaga, wajahnya pucat saat mendengarku dirawat tadi. Selesai mandi, aku mengecek ponsel. Appa. Tidak. Aku tidak membacanya. Aku hanya berharap mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun. Bukannya dari orang itu.

Ku gosok rambutku pelan sambil memilih pakaian untuk malam ini.

"Kemeja hitam kurasa cocok?" gumamku sambil membandingkan dua kemeja. Yang satu putih bermotif, satunya hitam. Tentu saja berlengan panjang. Aku masih waras untuk memakai pakaian hangat saat musim dingin.

Aku segera berganti pakaian, mengambil mantel. Ponsel, sudah. Dompet. Sudah. Siap. Kemudian aku mulai menyetir menggunakan mobilku. Jalan Seoul cukup ramai malam ini.

Beruntung, tak se-macet yang kupikirkan. Kira-kira sepuluh menit kemudian, aku sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Masuk saja dulu" kata Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol.

Sepi. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua.

"Ah, Baek— kita bisa terlambat, ayo!" Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecupnya. "Ayo, tidak ada waktu untuk bermanja-manja sayang" katanya sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun.

"Arraseo, manusia tinggi" goda Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi. Chanyeol tertawa.

"Seenaknya sendiri mengejek, lalu kau ? Manusia mungil ?"

BUK!

Tangan mungil Baekhyun memukul pelan bahu Chanyeol. "Manusia mungil kesayanganku, maksudku" Chanyeol nyengir sambil mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil itu terparkir di sebuah restoran. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat melihat tulisan 'TUTUP' di restoran itu. "Astaga, Baek—restoran ini tutup"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Ayo ke supermarket, dan masak di rumahku" kata Baekhyun santai. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas.

"Tidak, kita ke apartemenku saja, kurasa bahan-bahan di kulkas masih ada" Chanyeol memutar balik mobilnya dan mengarah ke apartemen.

Sepanjang perjalanan, dua orang heboh itu menyanyikan lagu yang diputar lewat radio. Satu mobil heboh karena mereka berdua. Hanya canda dan tawa yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka berdua.

.

.

**Park Chanyeol's POV**

BIP!

Suara itu terdengar saat Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu apartemenku. Kedua tanganku penuh barang belanjaan. Tadi kami sempat mampir ke supermarket, hanya membeli bahan-bahan dasar.

Baekhyun melepas mantelnya dan meletakkannya disofa. Dia sudah sangat familiar dengan apartemenku mungkin ? Hehehe…

"Baek, kau mau membuat apa ?"

"Kau mau apa ?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian tertawa.

"Hmm, aku mau kau" Baekhyun mendekat sambil tersenyum nakal. "Seriously, Mrs. Park, I want you" Aku menarik pinggangnya.

Masa bodoh dengan kantung belanjaan yang kujatuhkan sebelum mendorong Baekhyun ke tembok. Mata sipit itu menatap mataku lekat. Tak lama, mata itu mengerling nakal.

Dia menciumku cepat, aku cengo dibuatnya.

"Sabar, bad boy—" bisiknya sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leherku. Mengecup leherku singkat kemudian melepasnya. "Ayo, Park— kita isi perut kita dengan makanan dulu"

Dengan santainya, dia berjalan ke arah dapur dengan senyum nakalnya. Aku mengikutinya. Dia terlihat lucu dengan celemekku, kepanjangan, tubuhnya tenggelam saat memakainya.

"Duduk dan jangan ganggu aku" katanya jelas. Dia membuka bungkus ramyeon dan sosis dengan cepat. Menuangkan berbagai bumbu seakan hafal dengan rasanya. "Kau ada kimchi ?"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke kulkas. Ku ambil mangkuk kecil berisi kimchi itu dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Aroma masakan itu bahkan sudah menguar dan menggelitik perutku.

"Baek—" aku sengaja bermanja-manja padanya.

Dia mematikan kompor dan berbalik. "Tunggu, atau tidak nanti malam ?" ancamnya.

Aku mendengus kesal dan mengangkat kepalaku diceruk lehernya.

.

.

**Author's POV**

Seperti biasanya,

Makan malam berlangsung heboh. Apalagi, Yura datang ke apartemen Chanyeol hanya untuk memberikan kue natal. Kedua pemuda itu segera memotong dan memakannya bersama dengan Yura. "Baek, Aaaa~" kata Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun,

"Hei bodoh, jangan membuatku rindu dengan pacarku" kata Yura yang melihat manisnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ya, mau tidak mau, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengakui hubungan mereka. Baekhyun hanya tersipu saat diberi selamat.

"Aish, kalau nuna rindu, ya hubungi dia" kata Chanyeol sambil terus menyuapi Baekhyun.

Tak lama, panggilan masuk di ponsel Yura. "Baru saja kau bilang, dia telepon" Yura tersenyum manis. "Hm ?" katanya sambil menyahut.

"Oke, aku akan kesana sekarang" lanjut Yura, dia melambaikan tangan dan mengambil tasnya lalu keluar. Baekhyun membalas, Chanyeol tidak.

Chanyeol mengambil piring kakaknya dan membereskannya. Sementara Baekhyun masih asyik dengan kuenya.

Saat kembali, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Hey, Byun Baby—"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol juga saat mendengar ia dipanggil. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Hanya merebut piring Baekhyun yang sudah bersih, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun agar berdiri.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tidak terkejut, kelewat terbiasa untuk hal ini. Baekhyun yang terhimpit di antara tembok dan tubuh tinggi Chanyeol hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Chanyeol membersihkan bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat perlahan. Ciuman itu lembut, sungguh sangat lembut, Baekhyun terbuai akannya.

Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan membawanya ke kamar. Meletakkan tubuh mungil itu perlahan dan menindihnya. "May I ?" tanya Chanyeol saat melepas ciumannya. Mata hazel itu mengerjap sayu. Pipinya merona merah. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan cahaya yang masuk dari jendelanya.

"You may" kata Baekhyun sambil membisikkan 'saranghae' di telinga lebar Chanyeol.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Chanyeol mengecup kening, mata, hidung, dan bibir Baekhyun. Bibir yang sering mencium Baekhyun itu sekarang mengerjai lehernya. Mengecup tiap inci leher, sesekali meniup telinga dan menggigit lehernya kecil. Desahan halus Baekhyun mengalun seiring Chanyeol yang mulai mengangkat sweaternya.

Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol melepas sweaternya dan mengecup wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa sambil membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam karena Chanyeol.

"Ehmm—" Chanyeol terus memberi tanda pada leher, dan dada Baekhyun. Desahan Baekhyun menjadi saat Chanyeol mengisap nipplenya. Sementara tangan Chanyeol berlanjut ke kegiatan menggelitik perut Baekhyun dengan sentuhannya, sampai di bawah perut Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun membulat saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang dingin masuk ke celana dalamnya. Meremas bokongnya gemas. "Ahh— Chanhh.." desahnya.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Sementara Baekhyun mencium, melumat bibir Chanyeol dan mulai membalik posisi mereka. "Kau curang Yeolie—" katanya kemudian mengecup leher Chanyeol. Menekan tengkuk Chanyeol agar wajah Baekhyun tenggelam di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau yang nakal Baekie" kata Chanyeol mengerang. Menahan desahannya. Tangan mungil nan lentik Baekhyun mulai melepas kancing baju Chanyeol. Setelah terbuka, Chanyeol bergidik saat merasakan tangan Baekhyun yang dingin menyentuh kulitnya. Baekhyun menjilat cuping telinga Chanyeol sebelum mulai mengecup dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Cukuphh, Baekhh—"

Chanyeol dengan cepat membalik posisi dan mulai membuka celananya sendiri, hanya menyisakan celana dalam. "Kau lihat, little park sudah tidak tahan, baby" kata Chanyeol sambil menyisir surai Baekhyun dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman panas, tangan Chanyeol mulai membuka kancing celana Baekhyun dan menurunkannya bersamaan dengan celana dalam Baekhyun.

Dalam cahaya remang, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang malu. Pipinya merona, mata sipit itu tidak berani memandang Chanyeol. Kedua kakinya disilangkan untuk menutupi kemaluannya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil sebelum membuka kedua kaki Baekhyun dan mulai mengerjai penis mungil Baekhyun. "Ini imut Baek"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi, wajah merahnya dipenuhi keringat. Mulutnya terus mendesahkan nama Chanyeol. "Ah!" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat Chanyeol mengulum penisnya dan meremas bokongnya. "Aa-ah Chaanhhh.."

Baekhyun merasakan penisnya menegang. Chanyeol yang tahu, segera menghentikannya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Chanyeolhh—"

"Oh, kau terus menggodaku, babe. Kau mau apa hm?" goda Chanyeol. Tangan besar Chanyeol terus meremas bokong Baekhyun dan memainkan testis Baekhyun.

"i-itu" cicit Baekhyun malu.

"Itu?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Katakan dengan jelas Baek"

"kulum dia" kata Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang semakin kecil.

Chanyeol gemas karenanya, tangannya segera mengocok penis Baekhyun. Membuat erangan dan desahan Baekhyun kembali terdengar di kamar Chanyeol. Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol kembali mengulum benda mungil itu, sampai cairan putih itu keluar.

"Ini manis Baek," Chanyeol nyengir. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. Chanyeol mengerang saat sadar tangan Baekhyun sudah masuk ke celana dalamnya. Mengurut penis Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Ke-keluarhhkan dia baekh" Chanyeol merasa tersiksa karena penisnya yang semakin membesar terperangkap di sempitnya celana dalamnya. Baekhyun terkekeh, kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merona saat Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar melepas celana dalamnya. "Manjakan dia baek" kata Chanyeol sambil mengurut penisnya. Sementara Baekhyun mengubah posisinya. Dengan santai, Baekhyun mulai mengecup dada Chanyeol, tangannya menelusuri perut ber-abs Chanyeol.

"Aahh.." Erangan Chanyeol terdengar saat Baekhyun mengurut penisnya yang menegang sempurna. Tangan Baekhyun terlihat sangat mungil saat mengurut penis Chanyeol. Bibir yang tadinya mengecup dada Chanyeol sekarang turun dan mulai mengulum penis Chanyeol.

"Ah Baekh.. Aah—" Chanyeol mengacak surai Bakehyun sambil mendesah. "Ooh, faster, baekhh"

Baekhyun mempercepat kulumannya sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menumpahkan cairan putih nan kentalnya di mulut Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang masih terengah-engah, terkejut karena Baekhyun menciumnya. Membagi cairannya.

"Let's play the game, Byun Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol mulai menindih Baekhyun. Tangan kokoh Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun agar sampai ke bahunya.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dan menjilat lubang Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun kembali mendesah. "Ku mulai Baek" kata Chanyeol kemudian mulai memasukkan penis yang sebelumnya sudah diurutnya.

"Akh! Sa-sakit" Chanyeol baru memasukkan kepala penisnya, namun teriakan Baekhyun sudah terdengar. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya sebentar, tangannya mengambil penis Baekhyun dan mengurutnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"Tahan sebentar baek"

Keringat dari surai rambut Chanyeolpun mulai menetes karena kegiatan panas tersebut. "Ahh, so damn tight!" umpat Chanyeol saat penisnya berhasil masuk. Walau diiringi teriakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terisak karena merasakan perih di lubangnya. "Aigoo, maafkan aku Baekkie" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang masih terisak. Menghapus air matanya.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak bergerak agar Baekhyun dapat beradaptasi dengan penis di lubangnya. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun tidak menangis, Chanyeol mulai bergerak. Tangan kokohnya menahan tubuhnya agar jangan sampai minindih Baekhyun. Sementara pinggulnya bergerak hebat.

Tubuh Baekhyun ikut tersentak karena gerakan Chanyeol. Temponya cepat, tapi lembut. Baekhyun merasakan kesakitan pada awalnya, namun lama kelamaan berubah menjadi desahan. "Ahh.. Chanhh.. Aah.. Ahh.." desahan Baekhyun terus meluncur seiring dengan tempo gerakan Chanyeol.

"Engghh.. Ah.. you're so damn tight Byun Baekhyunhh.." desah Chanyeol sambil terus menghentakan penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Kedua tubuh yang sama-sama dibanjiri keringat itu bergetar saat Chanyeol menemukan titik ternikmat Baekhyun.

"Ahh ahh, righthh there ahh!"

Chanyeol semakin gencar saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang menjadi. Tak berapa lama, Baekhyun menyemburkan cairannya. Melumuri perut Chanyeol dan perutnya dengan cairan kental itu. "Aah hahh ahh.." Baekhyun terengah setelah mencapai klimaksnya.

"Ohh.. lagihh Baekhh ahh ahh" Chanyeol terus menyodokkan penisnya sampai tubuhnya bergetar karena spermanya sudah menyembur di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun merasakan sperma Chanyeol yang menyembur masuk ke lubangnya.

Keduanya tersenyum dan sama-sama terengah. "Kau hebat Baek, gomawo" Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi. Sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan penisnya yang lemas.

"Apa, kau mau lagi eh?" goda Chanyeol yang mendapati Baekhyun menatap polos ke arah penisnya. Baekhyun merona sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun sambil terus menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Tangannya menarik selimut untuk menutup kedua tubuh polos mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum nakal. Di dalam selimut, tangan Baekhyun gencar menggoda penis lemas Chanyeol.

"Oh, you're naughty, fucking damn naughty" Chanyeol mendesah lagi.

"Kau mau satu ronde lagi Baek?"

TBC

Holaaa~~~~

Baekhyun mati tuh besok pagi *eh* :P

Maaf nih, curcol bentar ya ^^

Lama banget ya nggak main ke ffn hahaha

Alasannya adalah, bubbletea lupa passwordnya hahaha

Jadi pas buka lagi akun ffn ini, udah ada pm

Udah lama banget sih, dari readers yang pengen banget ff ini lanjut

Nggak tega akhirnya aku re-make ff yang sebenernya udah aku buat.

Gimana puas ?

Sekali lagi maaf!

Thankyou yang udah review dan ngirim pm ya *bow*

Buat ff selanjutnya, ada ide buat pairingnya ?

Crack-pairing atau official juga boleh, saran juseyong ^0^

Btw, ada yang ngikutin Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo ? :D

Salam sayang,

Bubbletea88 *peluk satu-satu*


	7. Memories

THAT ( FREAK ) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast: CHANBAEK! :3 + KaiSoo and SuLay!

Length : entah

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s), and dirty talk!

.

.

**시간****진짜****빠르다****벌써****여기까지****왔네****우리도**

**Time goes by so fast, we've already come all this way**

**근데****어쩜****넌****하나****변함없이****여전히****이쁘네**

**But how come you haven't changed at all? You're still pretty**

**던진****농담****반****진담****반**

**I was half joking, half telling the truth**

**San E ft Raina – A Midsummer Night's Sweetness**

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Aish— Chupta" Yixing melangkah masuk ke rumah sakit sambil memegang kopi di tangan kanannya, lengkap dengan jas dokter yang dia sampirkan di lengannya. "Selamat pagi" Dokter senior itu tersenyum menyapa anak kecil yang lewat dengan beberapa perawat.

Langkahnya yang diiringi senyum manis itu membawanya ke ruangannya. "Eh ? Junmyeon?" Yixing sedikit terkejut saat mendapati sosok Junmyeon yang sudah ada di ruangannya. Waktu masih terhitung sangat pagi untuk dokter magang.

Pria bermata lembut itu menatap Yixing hangat. Berbeda dengan tatapan sebelumnya. Yixing melihatnya menatap sebuah foto dan berbalik menatapnya. Beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya, Yixing masuk dan menyadari foto yang terpajang di balik frame adalah foto masa kecilnya. Tentu saja dengan Junmyeon.

"Xing-Hyung?"

Junmyeon mengerjap tidak percaya. "Hyung ?" katanya sekali lagi.

Yixing tersenyum manis. Menampilkan lesung pipinya. "Aigoo, pabboya! Kau baru menyadarinya hm?" balas Yixing dengan senyum bahagianya.

Keduanya tertawa dan berpelukan.

"Oh, kau sama sekali tidak berubah, hyung!" kata Junmyeon saat melepas pelukannya. "Semakin cantik malah "

Yixing memukul lengan Junmyeon pelan. "YA!" katanya kemudian tertawa. "Kenapa kau datang sepagi ini, myeon-a?"

"Ah, aku mengantar eomma ke supermarket. Darurat katanya" jelas Junmyeon sambil memakai jas dokternya lengkap dengan pin nama. "Sekalian saja aku ke sini, ah ya— ini"

Yixing melihat bungkusan yang diberikan Junmyeon. "Samgyettang?" Yixing menerimanya dan meletakkannya di meja bersamaan dengan kopinya.

"Eum" Junmyeon mengangguk. "Eomma memasaknya kemarin, katanya, sekalian untuk seniormu"

"Kupikir untuk menyogokku memberikan nilai bagus padamu" goda Yixing. "Apa kau sudah sarapan ?" Yixing meletakkan tas dan mantelnya kemudian mengajak Junmyeon keluar.

"Belum, tapi tak apa, hyu—"

"Ya, kau dokter!" omel Yixing. "Dokter macam apa yang tidak sarapan, eoh?"

Junmyeon tertawa lebar. "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah hyung. Sama cerewetnya"

Yixing tersipu. Hatinya sedikit berdebar karenanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku ikut sarapan denganmu hyung" katanya sambil berjalan mengekori Yixing. Pagi itu. Ya, saat itu juga, hati Yixing bagai meleleh karena tingkah Junmyeon.

.

.

Sementara di pihak lain, terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket indoor. Nafasnya tersengal. Beberapa kali menggiring bola basket dan berlari bolak-balik.

"YA! KKAMJONG!"

Yang diteriaki –Jongin, hanya berhenti dan nyengir saat melihat kekasih mungilnya datang. "Soo-yaa" katanya senang. Kyungsoo datang dengan mantel yang super tebal. Membuat tubuh mungilnya sungguh tenggelam.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan bukan ?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya kesal"

"Mwol ? Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeka keringat Jongin. "Aigoo, lihat—"

"Lihat apa ?" Jongin mendekat. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat menatap Jongin dari dekat. "Oh! Apa ini ?"

Setelah mengatakannya, Jongin mengecup cepat bibir Kyungsoo. "Y-YA!" Kyungsoo memukul Jongin dengan handuknya. "Nappeun nom!" kata Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertawa.

"Thanks morning kissnya sayang" kata Jongin sambil nyengir. "Lain kali lagi ya?"

"YA! KAU BELUM MEMBERI TAHUKU KENAPA KAU KESAL" Kyungsoo berteriak saat Jongin kembali melempar bola basket ke dalam ring. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan langkah kecil, Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Jongin.

Kyungsoo berusaha merebut bola basket yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Jongin.

"Aish!" desis Kyungsoo kesal. Meskipun berjinjit, dia tidak sampai.

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo. Ketika dirasa sudah dekat, Jongin melempar bola basket itu ke sembarang arah, kemudian menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Melumatnya tanpa ampun.

Sementara Kyungsoo, memejamkan matanya berusaha menikmati dan membalas.

Hari ini, mereka berdua tidak ada kelas atau jadwal latihan. Hanya bertemu di lapangan indoor universitas. Menikmati waktu mereka berdua. Bercumbu tanpa seorangpun tahu, seakan lapangan ini hanya milik mereka.

Ya— lapangan inilah yang menjadi saksi bisu kelakuan pasangan ini. Setelah itu, mereka masuk ke ruang ganti di sisi dalam lapangan. Entah apa saja yang mereka berdua lakukan, yang jelas setelahnya terdengar suara desahan Kyungsoo dari dalam ruang ganti itu.

.

.

Pagi ini, di apartemen Chanyeol, sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun. Tentu saja. Keduanya masih tertidur lelap dengan tubuh polos mereka. Selimut mereka membelit tubuh dan sama sekali tidak menutup kedua tubuh polos mereka.

Ringtone ponsel Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terbangun. Sang pemilik ponsel sama sekali tidak terganggu karena ringtonenya sendiri.

"akh!" Baekhyun mendesis kesakitan saat menggerakkan kakinya.

Seketika, Baekhyun merona saat sadar Chanyeol berada di sebelahnya. Tangan Chanyeol merangkulnya. Namun tubuh mereka yang sama-sama polos itulah yang membuat Baekhyun merona. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan mengabaikan ringtone Chanyeol yang beberapa saat kemudian sudah berhenti.

"Omo, omo" Baekhyun bergumam sendiri saat melihat tubuh polos Chanyeol. Mata nakalnya menelusuri dari bibir, leher yang penuh bercak merak keunguan, dada bidang yang naik turun saat bernafas, perut berabs Chanyeol dengan bercak sperma, pinggul hebat yang semalaman kemarin menggenjotnya, dan emm.. kejantanan Chanyeol yang tergantung lemas.

Baekhyun tersenyum nakal saat memikirkan sebuah ide untuk membangunkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali berbaring di sebelah Chanyeol, meniup telinga laki-laki tinggi itu sehingga sang empunya menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menelusuri perut berabs Chanyeol, turun ke bawah sampai ke penis Chanyeol. "Engg" raung Chanyeol dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun terkekeh saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mengerut saat tangannya mengurut penis Chanyeol.

"Ahhh" Chanyeol mendesah saat Baekhyun mulai mengocok dalam tempo lambat. Perlahan, mata bulat Chanyeol mulai terbuka. Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah di atasnya dengan tangan mengurut penisnya.

"Baek— kita harus ke rumah sakit pagi ini"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan Chanyeol, dan dengan sengaja menjilat kepala penis Chanyeol. Perlahan, penis itu mengeras di genggaman tangan Baekhyun. "Baiklah, satu ronde" Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar mendudukkan diri sehingga Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Kau yang memintanya, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa berhenti" bisik Chanyeol seduktif

Dengan lembut, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciuman lembut yang membuatnya candu. Kedua lengan kokoh Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil yang digendong, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol, juga kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, sehingga tidak sengaja, kedua kejantanan mereka bersentuhan.

Membuat masing-masing mendesis. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun dengan tembok, tangannya menyalakan shower. Dan air dingin itu segera menyentuh tubuh keduanya, membuat keduanya bergidik.

Sementara ciuman mereka bertambah panas di bawah pancuran air itu. Kepala Chanyeol bergerak ke kanan dan kiri. Lidahnya mengeksplor langit-langit mulut Baekhyun, dan saling melilit dengan lidah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sudah diturunkan oleh Chanyeol terus mengikuti permainan lembut Chanyeol. Keduanya terengah saat melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol mengerang tertahan saat Baekhyun meremas penisnya. "Kau nakal sayang"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Chanyeol mengangkat kaki kanan Baekhyun agar menampakkan lubang pink yang ketat itu. Dengan sekali hentakan, Chanyeol memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat siap itu.

Tentu saja Baekhyun berteriak, namun tidak lama, teriakan itu menjadi desahan hebat. Pinggul Chanyeol bergerak untuk menggerakkan penisnya agar tertanam semakin dalam dan menumbuk titik nikmat Baekhyun di dalam sana.

Sesekali Chanyeol mengerang karena Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya. "Shit!" umpatnya sambil terus mempercepat temponya.

Guyuran air dingin itu buktinya tidak dapat membuat mereka berdua kedinginan. Sementara Chanyeol terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, Baekhyun bertahan agar sebelah kakinya tidak melemas begitu saja.

"Ahhh ahh ahh" Desahan Baekhyun menjadi saat sampai pada klimaksnya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Keduanya terengah kemudian tersenyum. "Segera mandi ayo" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "berdua" tambahnya di dekat telinga Baekhyun.

.

.

"Chanyeol-oppa!" Soomin senang saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke ruang bermain. Anak-anak lainnya juga bersorak. "Ayo bermain" Soomin dengan manisnya menarik Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang tiang infus.

"Aigoo, kondisimu sempat memburuk saat aku tidak ada, kenapa ?" Chanyeol menuntun gadis kecil itu kembali ke ruangannya. Baekhyun yang digandeng terus mengikuti mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa jatah makan siangmu kau tinggal hm ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Saat sampai di kamar, Soomin merengut kesal. "Oppa, Chanyeol-oppa jahat, jangan mau dengannya" katanya khas anak kecil, kepada Baekhyun. Namun gadis kecil itu menurut dan mulai membuka mulutnya saat Baekhyun menyuapinya.

"Aaa— gadis baik" Baekhyun tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Soomin. Sementara Chanyeol, duduk di salah satu kursi sambil terus memperhatikan Baekhyun. "Setelah makan, kau akan diberi suntikan" kata Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Soomin.

Soomin mengerut kesal. "Ani, Shirreo!" katanya mulai merajuk. "Chanyeol-oppa jahat, Baekhyun-oppa, lihat!" kata Soomin menuduh Chanyeol.

"Astaga, kenapa uri Soomin manja sekali hari ini hm?" Chanyeol datang dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. "Kau mau cepat sembuh kan?"

"Tapi sakit," balas Soomin cepat. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum bingung.

"Oh kalau begitu, Oppa tidak akan mengajakmu bermain lagi, tidak akan bermain gitar lagi di ruang bermain" ancam Chanyeol.

"Hngg—" Soomin melotot ke arah Chanyeol. Berpikir keras tentang apa yang bisa dijadikan bahan ancaman. "Ah, Baekhyun-oppa, kau tau, Chanyeol-oppa pernah menci—"

"Eits!" Chanyeol melotot. Telapaknya menutup mulut Soomin. Baekhyun bingung dibuatnya. Soomin tersenyum licik menatap Chanyeol.

"mencium Baekhyun-oppa" lanjut Soomin setelah mulutnya kembali dibuka oleh Chanyeol.

"E-eh" Chanyeol terbata-bata. Mau diletakkan dimana mukanya setelah ini ?

Baekhyun diam beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataan gadis kecil di hadapannya. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang nyengir. "Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menyuapi Soomin lagi.

"Eum!" Soomin mengangguk mantap. "Waktu itu, Baekhyun-oppa sedang tidur, lalu Chanyeol-oppa mencium, tepat dibibir" jelasnya detail. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum polos.

Sementara Chanyeol salah tingkah dibuatnya. Baekhyun melotot, seakan pandangan itu berkata, "Awas saja kau"

"Aish, baiklah-baiklah, biar Yixing-hyung yang menyuntikmu. Arraseo?"

Soomin mengangguk mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol mendengus kesal meninggalkan kamar Soomin.

"Aigoo, Charanta!" Baekhyun membereskan piring makan Soomin dan keluar mencari Chanyeol.

Baru saja ia akan masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol keluar dengan wajah pucat dan tergesa-gesa. "Eh?" Baekhyun bergumam saat tangannya ditarik Chanyeol.

"Ada panggilan darurat, kecelakaan lalu lintas. kita menyusul ambulan yang baru saja berangkat. Ayo, kujelaskan nanti di mobil"

Kedua pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan bergegas beranjak ke tempat kejadian. Baekhyun ikut memucat saat mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol saat di mobil.

"Kata saksi, ahjussi dan anak laki-laki itu naik motor dan akan berbelok saat ada truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin memucat. Tenggoroknya seakan tercekat. Menelan ludah bahkan tidak bisa, apalagi bernapas dengan teratur.

"Baek ?" Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun saat melihat nafas Baekhyun tidak teratur. "Ka-Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun.

"A-aku..." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Kenangan itu kembali. Memenuhi otaknya. Baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, karena kenangan itu kembali.

Sesaat Baekhyun berhasil tenang dengan sebotol air mineral yang diberikan Chanyeol. Walau wajahnya masih pucat pasi.

Sesampainya di lokasi kejadian, sudah ada mobil ambulan yang sampai terlebih dahulu, beberapa perawat, dan polisi sudah ada di lokasi, ditambah kerumunan orang yang ingin tahu. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening saat melihat tubuh ahjussi itu di angkat ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ahjussi itu kehilangan banyak darah.

Baekhyun hanya berlindung di belakang Chanyeol semenjak turun dari mobil tadi.

"Anak laki-laki itu yang kehilangan banyak darah, Park-uisa" jelasnya sambil menggotong tubuh kecil anak laki-laki itu. Baekhyun sedikit pening saat melihat banyak darah. "Astaga" desisnya saat melihat banyak darah melumuri tubuh anak itu.

Rasanya, seakan situasi belum cukup rumit, Baekhyun pingsan di lokasi itu. Beruntung Chanyeol menopangnya. "Aish" kata Chanyeol kemudian mengumpat pelan. Ia meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di kursi belakang. "Cepat bawa anak itu ke rumah sakit, aku dan dokter bedah lain yang akan mengoperasinya!" kata Chanyeol.

Tak lama untuk sampai ke rumah sakit, karena mobil ambulan yang selalu di dahulukan. "Bilang Choi-uisa tentang keadaan anak ini, aku akan menyusul ke ruang operasi" Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan memesankan kamar VIP, kemudian menitipkan Baekhyun untuk di rawat oleh Yixing.

Chanyeol berlari ke ruangan operasi, bersiap dengan memakai baju hijau operasi yang steril, mencuci tangan kemudian memakai sarung tangan dan masker, tak lupa penutup kepala. Sebagai dokter, ia tentu sudah sangat siap dengan keadaan darurat seperti ini. Saat Chanyeol masuk ke ruang operasi, tubuh mungil anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia tujuh sampai sembilan tahun itu sudah dipasang banyak alat kedokteran.

Operasi anak itu menyangkut tulang, saraf dan otak. Karena bentuan yang kuat saat terjatuh, tulangnya ada retak dan patah, dan itu cukup mengganggu sarafnya. Begitu pula benturan di kepalanya, banyak darah yang terbuang saat perjalanan tadi.

Tentu saja operasi itu memakan waktu berjam-jam.

Sementara kamar VIP, Baekhyun mulai sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya. Ada Junmyeon di sebelahnya. "Kau merawatku ?" tanya Baekhyun melotot. Ia takut diapa-apakan oleh Junmyeon, karena pada dasarnya, mereka masih dokter magang.

"Tentu saja—" Junmyeon tertawa "Tapi, tadi, kau menggumamkan kata 'hyung', Baek" jelas Junmyeon. Setelahnya, Yixing masuk sambil membawa beberapa obat.

"Aish, Yixing-sunbae, apa dia merawatku ?" tanya Baekhyun cepat, mengabaikan penjelasan Junmyeon.

Yixing tertawa. "Tentu saja aku yang merawatmu" balas Yixing disusul suara kekehan Junmyeon. "Istirahat dulu, jangan banyak bergerak, apa kau belum sarapan pagi ini ?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil nyengir. Tadi pagi, karena 'kegiatan'nya dengan Chanyeol memakan waktu, dan mereka terburu-buru ke rumah sakit, ya— mana sempat sarapan?

"Dokter macam apa kau" desis Junmyeon meniru ucapan Yixing.

"Aish—" desis Baekhyun kesal. "Aku terlalu sibuk tadi pagi" kata Baekhyun kemudian tertawa.

"Aigoo, baiklah, yang jelas istirahat disini, tunggu Chanyeol disini" jelas Yixing. "Dia sedang ada operasi" Kemudian pria dengan logat mandarinnya yang masih kental itu melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah, sekitar 3 jam yang lalu operasi berlangsung, tapi belum selesai" tambah Yixing. "Baiklah, ku tinggal dulu—" kata Yixing yang keluar disusul oleh Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mengamati kamar ini. Kamar dengan dekorasi lucu. Wallpapernya berwarna blue baby, dan ada stiker pororo. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit anak.

Kepala Baekhyun masih sedikit pusing. Memori itu terus berdatangan ke otaknya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karenanya. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya Baekhyun menoleh saat melihat gadis kecil yang sangat familiar dengannya itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Eh ?"

Soomin membawa sendiri infusnya, sebelah tangannya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan diletakkan didepan bibirnya. "Sst!" katanya. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau mengendap-endap ya?" tebak Baekhyun. Soomin tertawa kecil kemudian mengangguk. Karena di kamar VIP ini, hanya beberapa orang yang boleh masuk. Tapi gadis kecil ini berhasil masuk.

"Oppa kenapa ?" tanya Soomin sambil naik ke ranjang Baekhyun dan duduk di dekat kaki Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya terus menatap Baekhyun. "Tadi Soomin lihat, Chanyeol-oppa tergesa-gesa ke ruang operasi"

"Oppa tidak apa-apa kok" balas Baekhyun tenang. Ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. "Oh ya ?" tanya Baekhyun.

Soomin mengangguk mantap. "Sampai sekarang, Chanyeol-oppa belum kembali" katanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengusap pipi tembam anak itu.

"Soomin-a, apa kau punya kakak hm?" tanya Baekhyun. Pandangannya kosong. Menatap jendela yang menghadap taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Eum! Minsoo-oppa, dia kuliah sekarang. Di luar negeri" katanya. "Jadi jarang bertemu, padahal, Soomin sangat rindu dengan Oppa!"

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apa Oppa juga punya kakak ?" tanya Soomin.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Uhm, ada namanya Baek Ah— dia sangat sabar, tidak pernah memarahiku sekalipun aku berbuat kesalahan yang cukup besar. Paling-paling hanya bilang, 'kau mengecewakanku, Baek'"

Tanpa sadar air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Wuah— Soomin juga mau punya kakak seperti itu!" balas Soomin sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Kan kau sudah punya Chanyeol-oppa juga aku ?" balas Baekhyun kemudian tertawa. Tangannya mengusap air matanya.

"Eh, kalau Baekhyun-oppa baik" kata Soomin sambil berpikir. Keningnya berkerut. "Tapi Chanyeol-oppa jahil!" Adu Soomin.

Kira-kira Soomin berada di kamar Baekhyun sekitar 3 jam, sampai gadis kecil itu tertidur di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengamati jam dinding, jam tujuh malam.

Beruntung ada Soomin, ia sedikit melupakan kejadian itu. Gadis kecil itu tertidur di pelukan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aigoo, yeppeo" kata Baekhyun mengusap rambut panjang Soomin.

Gerakan Baekhyun berhenti saat melihat Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya. Mata sipit Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang mendekat sambil tersenyum. "Aigoo, apa gadis kecil ini menyelinap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol memasang pagar pengaman di sisi Soomin agar jangan sampai jatuh. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mendekat ke sisi Baekhyun, duduk di dekat kaki Baekhyun. Wajah pria itu terlihat lelah.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk dalam Chanyeol. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai Chanyeol. Tak lama, terdengar suara isakan. Chanyeol.

Dia menangis. Dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

Baju pasien Baekhyun terasa basah saat air mata itu jatuh mengenai pundak Baekhyun. "Gwaenchana, aigoo" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol. Tanpa dijelaskan, Baekhyun bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

"Kau sudah bekerja semampumu, jangan salahkan dirimu" bisik Baekhyun yang mulai terisak juga. Dia berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak membangunkan Soomin.

"Kau tau, manusia tidak pernah tahu kehendak Tuhan. Kadang rasanya tak adil kan ?" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua sisi pipi Chanyeol. Menatap pemuda yang dicintainya itu lekat.

"Dia sudah lebih baik di sana" Tangis Baekhyun menjadi. "begitupun dengan hyung"

Malam itu, keduanya berpelukan lama sekali, walau hampir tidak ada penjelasan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun seakan tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengalami hari yang berat hari ini.

**TBC**

NAH LHO, BAEK KENAPA ?

HEHE, TRAUMANYA BAEK BAKAL DIJELASIN DI CHAPTER DEPAN YA!

Tuh yang minta encehnya ditambah se-ronde (?)

Gimana-gimana ?

Dapet feel Chanbaeknya ?

Atau lebih ke Kaisoonya yang greget ?

Sulay udah mulai notice satu sama lain tuh!

Oh ya, lagu diatas lebih buat Sulay couple hehehe…

Lagu itu udah lama, tapi tetep enak aja di dengerin, recommended kok!

Salam OM TELOLET OM *digampar*

Eh enggak, salam sayang maksudnya,

Sekian,

Bubbletea88 :D

Kritikan kalian membantu lho!

PM juga boleh :)

THANKS TO READERS-NIM,

baik silent reader atau yang udah follow, favorite &amp; review!


	8. Trauma

THAT ( FREAK ) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast: CHANBAEK! :3 + KaiSoo and SuLay!

Length : entah

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s), and dirty talk!

Sebelumnya, aku mau ucapin Merry Christmas walau telat!

Sekalian Happy new year!

Oh ya, mau ralat, di chapter 2, Baek bilang kalo traumanya

Gara-gara liat orang di tembak kan ?

Nah, kuralat, Baek trauma gara gara ngeliat orang yang di tabrak.

Sekian, enjoy the fict hehe..

.

.

**꿈꾼다****부디****영원한****행복이기를**

**I'm dreaming, I hope it will be eternal happiness**

**꿈꾼다****부디****푸르른****나날이기를**

**I'm dreaming, I hope there will be green days ahead**

**설혹****찬바람****우리를****아려온대도**

**Even if cold wind blows over to us**

**꿈꾼다****부디****눈물에****젖은****날보다****웃는****날이****많길**

**I'm dreaming, I hope there will be more smiling days than days wet with tears**

**Han Hee Jung – Dreaming**

**(Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo OST)**

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Pagi, Baekhyun-a" kata Yixing saat masuk ke ruangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah bangun daritadi, dan sekarang sudah rapi dengan pakaiannya, bukan pakaian pasien. Dia sudah tampak sehat, jadi selang infus juga sudah dilepas. Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi.

Tadi pagi, Soomin sudah digendong Yixing ke kamarnya sendiri. Dan sekarang, ia mengunjungi Baekhyun. "Eum… Sunbae—"

"Ya ?" Yixing menatap Baekhyun sekilas sambil membereskan selang infus Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol di mana ?" tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Yixing tersenyum hangat. "Aigoo— kau cemas hm?"

"Dia di kamar dokter, di lantai tiga. Jangan berlari!" kata Yixing saat Baekhyun sudah beranjak.

"Ne, algeusseumnida, sunbae!" kata Baekhyun membungkuk dan keluar mencari dokter kesayangannya. Langkah kakinya membawanya ke kamar dokter yang dibilang Yixing. Tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok tinggi yang dicarinya.

Saat akan berbalik, ia merasa tubuhnya dipeluk. "Mencariku hm?" bisik orang itu dengan suara bassnya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat tahu orang yang memeluknya adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalik tubuhnya, mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Eoh ? Apa ini ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Dokter itu tampak rapi dengan jas dokternya. Juga tatanan rambutnya yang rapi. Lengan Chanyeol mengurung Baekhyun diantaranya dan tembok. Chanyeol mendekat dan mencium Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu di dalam ciuman itu. Hanya kerinduan dan kasih sayang.

"Hey, Baek— kau tau, hari ini aku tidak jaga sampai malam. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun keluar, karena mendengar langkah kaki dokter lain yang akan masuk ke kamar dokter. "Nanti jam enam kujemput"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

"Ayo, sekarang waktunya mengecek kondisi anak-anak" Ajak Chanyeol sambil mengambil daftar nama anak-anak. Mereka berjalan dari satu kamar ke kamar lain. Kemudian ke ruang bermain untuk menghibur Soomin dan teman-temannya.

.

.

Baekhyun membungkuk kepada dokter-dokter senior saat ia berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Chanyeol memperbolehkannya pulang lebih awal, agar Baekhyun bisa bersiap-siap. Saat sampai di rumahnya, sepi. Tidak ada siapapun.

Baekhyun baru ingat bahwa ibunya bilang bahwa mereka akan pergi ke Gangwon-do hari ini. Baekhyun melepas mantelnya dan meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sesuatu yang hangat.

Ia meminumnya sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ada beberapa pesan masuk. Empat dari ibunya. Satu dari pamannya. Tidak ada dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat tidak menemukan pesan dari Chanyeol di ponselnya. "Sesibuk itu kah?" gumamnya sambil meletakkan cangkirnya.

Ia baru akan beranjak saat tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol menelpon. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Sesaat sebelum mengangkatnya, Baekhyun berdehem menata suaranya.

"Ne ?" sahut Baekhyun. Bibirnya merekah membentuk senyuman.

"Aigoo, sedang apa kau?" suara bass Chanyeol terdengar dari seberang sana. "Aku memperbolehkanmu pulang untuk bersiap-siap, bukan bersantai"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Eii— arraseo, cerewet sekali"

Sekarang gantian Chanyeol yang tertawa. "Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat"

"Ke mana ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Emm—" Chanyeol pura-pura berpikir kemudian berkata, "kalau mau tahu ya cepat bersiap-siap"

Baekhyun tertawa dan membalas salam sayang Chanyeol sebelum sambungannya diputus. Kemudian, laki-laki berambut hazel itu tersenyum sendiri sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Aigoo, arraseo eomma, jangan khawatir, aku akan mengunci rumah"

Baekhyun sedang berada di luar rumah sekarang, sedang mengobrol dengan eommanya lewat telepon, sembari menunggu Chanyeol yang katanya sudah dekat. "Eomma, Chanyeol datang" Baekhyun sedikit berbisik kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya ketika melihat mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Baekhyun langsung masuk dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan kemeja hitamnya berlengan pendeknya. "Telepon dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berusaha terlihat lucu.

"Jongin" goda Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya ingin tahu reaksi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh saat melajukan mobilnya. "Mwo? Siapa itu?"

"Temanku" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati saat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Saat lampu merah menyala, Chanyeol mengerem mobilnya dan menatap lekat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas kemudian mengecup cepat bibir Chanyeol. "Aniya, eomma. Itu tadi eomma" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan membuatku cemburu Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap pipi Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi mobil.

"Eum— tidak akan" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengusapkan di pipinya. "Aigoo, tanganmu hangat" Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun bermanja-manja.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam. Sementara Baekhyun tertidur, Chanyeol terus melajukan mobilnya sampai berhenti pada suatu rumah sederhana. Di halaman rumah itu sudah ada beberapa mobil terparkir rapi.

"Ya, Mrs. Park, apa mau kugendong hm?" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menggendongnya.

"Eommoni, aku datang" kata Chanyeol ketika masuk ke rumah itu. Rumah itu besar, tapi sederhana. Baekhyun sedikit mengerjap saat merasa cahaya masuk ke indra pengelihatannya. Saat sadar, ia melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum kemudian menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya.

"Aigoo, manisnya" kata seseorang. Baekhyun menoleh. Ia mengenali tempat ini, tentu saja. Ini rumah neneknya di Gangwon-do. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat bibi dan pamannya ada disana. Kimmi juga ada. Neneknya, eomma dan appanya juga ada di sana.

Baekhyun segera turun dari gendongan Chanyeol. "Annyeong haseyo" Baekhyun membungkuk sopan, begitupula Chanyeol.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah" kata Eomma Baekhyun sambil menyiapkan makanan. "Jika tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan mau ke sini"

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Apa ini ?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol ke kamar. Kamar itu adalah kamarnya dan hyungnya waktu kecil.

Tatapan Baekhyun seakan tidak biasa.

"Mian, eomma dan appa mu meminta bantuanku. Masa aku menolak ?" jelas Chanyeol sambil mengamati foto-foto yang ada di kamar itu. Baekhyun ikut menatap satu demi satu foto yang dipajang.

Mata bulat Chanyeol mengamati satu bocah laki-laki yang mirip dengan Baekhyun. Niatnya bertanya diurungkan karena melihat Baekhyun yang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Baek ?"

"Mereka akan mengunjungi abu hyung besok" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mengerti. "Kau ingat aku punya trauma ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Berusaha menggabungkan memorinya.

"Aku melihat seseorang ditabrak. Dan, orang itu adalah hyungku" kata Baekhyun. Air mata jatuh ke pipinya. "H-hyung ditabrak mobil karena berlarian denganku"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Tangannya menepuk punggung Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan.

"Hyung kehilangan banyak darah saat itu" jelas Baekhyun. Memorinya seakan dibuka kembali. Tapi anehnya kali ini ia tidak separah terakhir kali. "Hyung tidak dapat diselamatkan walau sudah masuk ruang operasi. Kami terlambat menelpon rumah sakit"

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun lembut. Dia mengerti kenapa Baekhyun memeluknya waktu gagal menyelamatkan anak laki-laki itu. Baekhyun sudah pernah mengalami rasa sakit itu sebelumnya.

"Dan, alasanku tidak ingin ke sini" lanjut Baekhyun. "adalah ini, kamar ini masih menyimpan terlalu banyak memoriku dengan hyung"

"Semakin aku melihat foto hyung, semakin aku merasa bersalah" Tangis Baekhyun menjadi. "Kenapa aku ajak hyung berlarian disana?"

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis di pelukannya. Pundaknya basah karena air mata Baekhyun. "Ssh, gwaenchana— hyungmu sudah berada di tempat lebih baik kan" Chanyeol menepuk punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut sambil menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Besok, ayo mengunjungi abu hyung bersama. Kau tau, hyungmu pasti rindu denganmu. Ia juga ingin kau mengunjunginya" kata Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang basah dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku akan menemanimu, terus berada disampingmu" kata Chanyeol. "Sekalian minta restu dari hyungmu" bisik Chanyeol sambil nyengir.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman walau mata dan hidungnya masih merah. Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir itu. "Saranghae, Chanyeol-ah!"

.

.

Makan malam di rumah nenek Baekhyun berlangsung sangat ramai. Apalagi ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai makan, mereka diberi tugas menjaga Kimmi di ruang tengah. Sementara yang lain membereskan meja makan dan ruang makan.

"Lihat Kimmi-ya, oppa ini nakal" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya dengan telunjuk Kimmi. Kimmi yang ada di pangkuan Baekhyun tertawa seakan mengerti. Chanyeol tertawa sekilas dan mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun. "Tapi sayang kan ?"

Baekhyun tertawa. Tapi setelah itu, mereka terkejut karena Kimmi menangis. Chanyeol dengan cepat menggendongnya dan mengajaknya bermain. "Aigoo, Kimmi senang hm?" Baekhyun tertawa saat Kimmi tersenyum di angkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Chanyeol.

"Eoh ? Kimmi kenapa ?" Samcheon Baekhyun datang ketika mendengar Kimmi menangis. Tapi bingung ketika melihat Kimmi tenang di gendongan Chanyeol. Tertawa malah. Setelah puas bermain, Kimmi menguap dan dengan mudahnya tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol.

Tangan kokoh Chanyeol menggendongnya dan sebelah tangannya menepuk punggungnya agar tertidur. "Apa dia tertidur ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara pelan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia terlihat sangat tenang di gendonganmu" lanjut Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo.. Kimmi sudah tertidur ?" Bibi Baekhyun datang ketika Kimmi sudah tertidur. "Kemarikan, Kimmi. Agar kalian bisa beristirahat— kalian pasti lelah" Dengan perlahan, Kimmi dipindah ke gendongan ibunya.

Chanyeol hanya mengikut Baekhyun yang masuk ke kamarnya dan hyungnya. Di sana ada dua tempat tidur yang terpisah. Jadi Chanyeol bisa tidur disana. Malam itu, tidak ada percakapan, hanya sibuk dengan pikiran dan memori masing-masing.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai disana lebih dulu. Chanyeol memakai mantelnya karena daerah Gangwon-do adalah daerah pegunungan. Setelahnya, mereka berjalan masuk ke tempat penyimpanan abu. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat melihat foto hyungnya di sebelah guci kecil tempat abu hyungnya berada. Baekhyun membuka kaca pemisah dan meletakkan bunga yang sebelumnya sudah ia beli bersama Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun berdoa, giliran Chanyeol, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. "Hyung, beri aku restu agar bisa menghadapi adikmu ini" kata Chanyeol, kemudian berdoa. Setelah selesai, keduanya berpelukan.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah, sudah menemaniku hari ini" kata Baekhyun saat dipelukan Chanyeol. Setelahnya, mereka baru akan berjalan keluar saat bertemu keluarga Baekhyun.

"Cepat sekali kalian sampai ?" tanya Samcheon Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kalian langsung kembali ke Seoul hm ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kami harus ke rumah sakit," kata Baekhyun. "Chanyeol juga tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja"

"Kami pamit," Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk. Sementara Kimmi seakan mengerti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan pergi, gadis kecil itu menangis.

"Aigoo, jangan menangis, aih yeppeo" kata Chanyeol mengusap pipi gembul Kimmi. "Samcheon, main ke Seoul sesekali—" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Kimmi pasti juga ingin bertemu kami" lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengecup pipi Kimmi. "Sudah dulu ya, lain kali lagi oke?" kata Baekhyun kemudian menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah masuk ke mobil lebih dahulu.

.

.

"Lebih lega ?" Tanya Chanyeol saat perjalanan menuju Seoul. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menelpon Yixing bahwa ia akan datang lebih siang. Baekhyun menghela napasnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"Hmm, rasanya lega" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangguk. "Kau tau, kejadian itu bukan salahmu. Kau juga sudah berusaha semampumu bukan ?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya— ayah dari anak itu, juga tidak berhasil diselamatkan. Aku mendengar kabarnya kemarin sore" kata Chanyeol.

"Astaga—" Baekhyun menggumam. "Begini rasanya jadi dokter ya?"

"Eum" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi"

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Aih— justru hal seperti itu yang berat"

"Kau tau, aku ingin menjadi dokter karena…"

"karena ?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin menyibukkan diriku. Tidak berkutat dengan berkas-berkas perusahaan" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol lekat. Tatapan mata Chanyeol berubah dingin. "Tapi dengan anak-anak di rumah sakit"

Baekhyun diam.

"Mereka tertawa seakan mereka tidak memiliki rasa sakit. Mereka tertawa seakan mereka tidak memiliki masalah. Seakan mereka lupa dengan penyakit yang mereka derita" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Ya kadang mereka menangis, karena kesakitan— tapi mata mereka selalu penuh dengan harapan. Harapan untuk sembuh. Ya— aku merasakan itu di tatapan mereka" kata Chanyeol tenang.

Baekhyun merenung.

"Tidak seperti mereka yang haus akan kekayaan dengan mata penuh nafsu, tatapan anak-anak ini justru menghangatkan" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh. Ya— ia dapat merasakan itu di tatapan Soomin dan anak-anak lain.

"Ah— hidup ini terlalu rumit ya ?" tanya Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam.

"Ani— hidup ini menyenangkan jika kau lihat sisi positifnya" kata Baekhyun cepat. "Samcheon yang bilang seperti itu waktu aku masih belum bisa merelakan hyungku pergi"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Setelahnya, Baekhyun tertidur dalam perjalanan.

Sementara Chanyeol, masih terus memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun. Tak lama, ponselnya berbunyi. Chanyeol melihat sekilas layar ponselnya. "Appa"

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya tanpa pikir dua kali. Ia sedang tidak ingin ditelpon appa atau eommanya. Untuk apa ? Jika masalah perjodohan, rasanya sudah tidak mungkin. Mungkin soal bisnis. Chanyeol tidak suka hal itu.

Haah— entahlah.

TBC

Trauma Baekhyun udah dijelasin.

Chap depan gantian masalah Chanyeol.

Konfliknya emang nggak aku buat berat, nggak enak juga berat-berat konfliknya.

Hehehe, buat tanggapan dan supportnya, author ucapin makasih banyak! *bow*

Yang liat Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo atau yang mau tau, ayo kenalan!

Twitter aku : snwrnx_

Itu khusus buat fangirl sih hahaha. Follow ya, mention aja buat minta follback

Nanti bakal aku follback heheh.

Sekian!

Bubbletea88.


	9. Park Family

THAT ( FREAK ) BOY

Author : bubbletea88

Main cast: CHANBAEK! :3 + KaiSoo and SuLay!

Length : entah

Warning : YAOI, OOC, typo(s), and dirty talk!

.

.

**넌****내****어제****오늘****내일****같은****거라서**

**You're my yesterday, today and tomorrow**

**기억의****햇살처럼****밤을****지킨****별처럼**

**Like the sunlight of memories, like the stars that protect the night**

**익숙하게****매일****찾아와**

**You come to me familiarly, every day**

**넌****내****봄과****여름****가을****겨울****같아서**

**You're my spring, summer, fall and winter**

**계절의****틈****사이로****나만****홀로****남긴****채**

**In between the seasons, I'm left all alone**

**흔적****없이****멀리****떠나며**

**Far away without a single trace**

**Cause I Love You**

– **Seo In Guk – Seasons of the Heart –**

.

.

**Author's POV**

"Hmh?" Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasa ada yang menggendongnya. "Chan— ayolah, aku bukan bayi yang perlu kau gendong" Bukannya berontak, Baekhyun malah bermanja-manja. Lengannya menggelayut di leher Chanyeol. Seakan menggoda Chanyeol.

"Bagiku, kau bayiku" kata Chanyeol sambil tertawa. "Jangan menggodaku Baek, aku lelah hari ini" Setelah membuka pintu apartemen Chanyeol, mereka masuk.

Chanyeol merebahkan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Mereka baru saja pulang dari restoran setelah selesai bekerja di rumah sakit untuk beberapa jam. Bahkan operasi Chanyeol digantikan oleh Yixing.

"Istirahatlah Baek" Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. Baru saja Chanyeol akan melepas ciuman itu, tangan Baekhyun sudah menahan kepala Chanyeol. Laki-laki tinggi itu menyeringai tipis dalam ciumannya.

"Kau yang memintanya sayang" suara bass Chanyeol terdengar sangat sexy, ia sangat bergairah karena Baekhyun menggodanya. Tatapan mata sayu Baekhyun, bibir Baekhyun yang basah, dan tangan nakal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai naik ke atas ranjang, tepat diatas Baekhyun, namun tidak menindih tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya mulai melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Sementara tangan Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam sweater yang dipakai Baekhyun.

Suara decakan yang ditimbulkan ciuman itu, membuat keduanya semakin bergairah. Baekhyun melenguh saat Chanyeol menggoda nipplenya. "Emhhh"

Saat ciuman dilepas, Baekhyun membantu Chanyeol melepas sweaternya, sementara Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya, sampai menyisakan celana jeansnya. Tubuh laki-laki itu terlihat sangat sexy. Absnya yang terbentuk sempurna selalu membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Baekhyun.

Sekarang, bibir Chanyeol mulai turun, mengecupi dada Baekhyun dan membuat tanda merah-keunguan disana. Tanda bahwa Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah dan menelusupkan jarinya di surai rambut Chanyeol.

"Chanhh—" desah Baekhyun saat merasakan jemari dingin Chanyeol mulai masuk ke celana dalamnya. Menggoda kejantanan Baekhyun. "Goshh.. Mhhh"

Chanyeol menyeringai saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun sudah dibanjiri keringat. Ia mengambil napas sebentar kemudian menurunkan celananya dan celana dalamnya. Selanjutnya tangannya menggoda kejantanan Baekhyun. Membuat desahan Baekhyun terus terdengar.

Jemari kirinya menelusuri kulit Baekhyun yang lembut. Baekhyun bergidik karenanya. "Ehh Yeolhh"

Chanyeol melepas celana Baekhyun dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan celana dalamnya. Dan, voila, penis mungil itu teracung tegak karena digoda Chanyeol daritadi. Desahan Baekhyun menjadi saat Chanyeol mulai mengulum penis mungil itu.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun bergerak gelisah merasakan sensasi dari kuluman Chanyeol. Selangkangannya geli, entahlah. Tangan Chanyeol mulai mengocok testis Baekhyun. Jemarinya menggoda lubang pink Baekhyun.

"Hahhh….Ahh… Emhhh" Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, merasakan spermanya akan keluar. "Channhh…" Baekhyun mendesah lega saat sudah mengeluarkan spermanya. "Enghh" baru saja Baekhyun mengatur napasnya, jari telunjuk dan tengah Chanyeol sudah masuk ke lubangnya.

Membuat gerakan seperi gunting untuk mempersiapkan jalan masuknya penis Chanyeol. Juga maju-mundur memberi sensasi tersendiri bagi rektum Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun setelah menelan sebagian sperma Baekhyun dan berbagi dalam ciuman itu. Keduanya mengerang saat tak sengaja dua penis itu bergesekan.

"Erhhh" Chanyeol mengerang tertahan. "Kocok dia Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum saat menatap Baekhyun mendesah. Tangan lentik Baekhyun itu terjulur untuk menggenggam dan mengocok penis itu.

Alhasil, penis tegang itu bertambah keras dan menampakkan uratnya saat Baekhyun mengocoknya. Tak lama, cairan putih keluar seiring dengan erangan lega Chanyeol. "Ahhh, kau hebat baekhh"

Setelahnya, Chanyeol memposisikan penisnya didepan lubang Baekhyun. Seakan siap tempur, penis itu kembali tegang saat bergesekan dengan lubang Baekhyun. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan.

Merasakan pijatan yang diberikan rektum Baekhyun pada penisnya. "Shithhh" erang Chanyeol yang merasakan penisnya dijepit kuat. "Enghh" Pinggul Chanyeol terus mendorong penis Chanyeol agar masuk sempurna.

Sementara Baekhyun, mendesah dan mengerang karena penis Chanyeol yang masuk dalam lubangnya. Chanyeol menatap lekat mata sayu Baekhyun saat penisnya sudah tertanam sempurna di lubang Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun terbuai oleh ciuman lembut Chanyeol.

Sepanjang ciuman itu, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Seakan membuat gerakan pinggul yang sexy, tubuh Baekhyunpun ikut terhentak. Kadang, Baekhyun sengaja mengeratkan lubangnya membuat Chanyeol mengerang dalam ciumannya.

"Ahh ahh ahh"

"Enggh"

"Shithh.. youhh are so..mhh damn tighthhh baekh!"

Desahan demi desahan terdengar di kamar Chanyeol malam itu. Ranjang Chanyeol pun sampai berdecit karena gerakan pemiliknya. Merasa Baekhyun akan keluar, Chanyeol menutup lubang penis Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis sambil terus menghentakkan dalam penisnya.

"Ahh, yeolhh lepashhh engg" Baekhyun memohon tidak nyaman karena lubang penisnya ditutup.

"Se-sebentar.. lagihhh Baekhh" Chanyeol berusaha lebih cepat, dan untuk tusukan yang terakhir, Chanyeol mendorong penisnya lebih dalam. Ibu jarinya dilepas, seketika Baekhyun menumpahkan cairannya. Mengotori tubuh Chanyeol dan dada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melenguh lega saat merasakan cairannya keluar dan merasakan cairan hangat Chanyeol didalam lubangnya. Saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya, cairan itu merembes keluar.

Keduanya basah oleh keringat. Chanyeol menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, begitupula dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya berhadapan sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengerjap menatap Chanyeol penuh sayang.

"Baek, kau tau kenapa kau kubawa kemari ?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Karena, jika dirumahmu, aku takut akan ketahuan" Chanyeol nyengir. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Appa dan eommamu akan pulang malam ini, aku diberitahu. Dan aku mengirim mereka pesan bahwa kau akan menginap di apartemenku"

"Aish, mesum!" Baekhyun mencubit pinggang telanjang Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku tadi"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tangannya merapikan surai Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Hei" Baekhyun menyahut, membuat mata Chanyeol menatap lurus mata sipitnya.

"Kau tidak adil, kau bahkan tau semua masa laluku bahkan rahasia yang kusimpan rapat-rapatpun berhasil kau bongkar" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Matanya melotot pada Chanyeol.

"Hmm, begitu ya?" Chanyeol berpikir sekilas kemudian tersenyum saat menatap Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya. "Kau mau rahasia kecil atau besarku ?"

Baekhyun terlihat tertarik. Berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata, "terserah, aku tidak memaksa"

"Baiklah— rahasia kecilnya, aku kabur dari rumah"

Baekhyun merasakan tatapan Chanyeol berubah. "Aigoo, anak nakal" kata Baekhyun menggoda.

"Aniya.." kata Chanyeol tertawa. "Rahasia besarnya…"

Chanyeol tercekat. Baekhyun menyadarinya. "Aku benci pada orangtuaku"

Sekarang, laki-laki mungil didepannya melotot. "Anak macam apa kau ini astaga" kali ini Baekhyun tidak bermain-main, tatapannya serius.

"Kau mau kuceritakan?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam.

"Aku benci pada orangtuaku yang hanya memandang seseorang dari status. Aku benci pada orangtuaku yang selalu membandingkan kedua anaknya. Aku benci pada orangtuaku yang selalu bekerja keras tanpa memperhatikan kedua anaknya. Aku benci.." Chanyeol menarik napas. Dadanya terasa berat.

Baekhyun memeluk pria kesayangannya ini. Menepuk punggung polos Chanyeol dan berbisik, "walau begitu, mereka orangtuamu"

"Kau tau, mereka kokoh sekali ingin menjodohkan aku"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol. Seperti anak kecil mengadu pada orangtuanya. Kali ini, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan mencubitnya. "Kau milikku" kata Baekhyun kemudian mengecup wajah Chanyeol.

"Ngh, arraseo—" Chanyeol tertawa sambil berontak. "Lusa aku harus ke rumah mereka. Setidaknya untuk mengatakan pada Appa aku tidak ingin dijodohkan lagi"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jangan berlaku yang tidak sopan. Yeollie paham ?" Baekhyun berbicara seakan lawan bicaranya adalah anak kecil.

"Eum, Yeollie paham. Tapi Baekkie mau ikut kan?" tanya Chanyeol menanggapi. Baekhyun terdiam kali ini. Entahlah— mendengar cerita Chanyeol barusan rasanya canggung jika ikut.

"Baiklah, diammu kuanggap iya. Gomawo Baek" Chanyeol tersenyum manis menatap Baekhyun. Walau dalam cahaya remang-remang, Chanyeol menatap mata indah Baekhyun yang akan menangis.

"Baek ?" Chanyeol khawatir. "Wae?"

"B-bagaimana jika mereka menentang ?" Baekhyun hampir terisak sekarang.

"Aku yang akan membelamu" kata Chanyeol cepat. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan disisimu Baek"

"Kau lucu sekali" lanjut Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Tidurlah, kau lelah" Jemari Chanyeol mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut, sampai Baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa. Keduanya berangkat ke rumah sakit bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan waktu istirahat bukannya digunakan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang lapar, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruangannya dan menguncinya. Mencium Baekhyun habis-habisan.

Malam hari mereka masih di rumah sakit. Chanyeol bertugas jaga hari ini. Sekalian mereka akan langsung berangkat ke rumah orangtua Chanyeol saat dokter yang menggantikan Chanyeol datang.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu yang semakin larut di ruang bermain. Sudah tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka. Mereka membereskan mainan yang berserakan dan duduk di ruang bermain itu. Chanyeol tertidur sebentar saat kepalanya berada dipangkuan Baekhyun.

Setelah itu, seorang perawat memberitahu bahwa dokter pengganti sudah datang dan mereka boleh pulang. Baekhyun menggangguk. Perawat itu segera pergi setelah melihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun membangunkan Chanyeol dengan mengecup bibir pria itu. "Bangun Yeol, sudah waktunya berangkat ke rumah orangtuamu"

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah membuka matanya. Sesekali menguap. "Aku harus membereskan sebentar barangku di ruangan"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengekor Chanyeol.

Sekitar jam empat subuh mereka berangkat.

.

.

**Byun Baekhyun's POV**

Rumah itu sepi.

Sunyi.

Sangat mewah tapi tidak seramai yang kupikirkan. Banyak pelayan di rumah ini yang menyambut Chanyeol sesampainya kami disini. Interior rumah ini sangat mewah. Lampu-lampu seakan kristal yang tergantung di atap-atap rumah.

Ada tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dan lantai satu. Ruang tengahnya luas. Ada foto keluarga yang besar disana. Sudah kusam karena foto itu adalah foto lama.

Aku tersenyum saat mendapati Chanyeol yang masih kecil di foto itu. Chanyeol terus membawaku ke lantai dua, kamarnya. Tangan hangatnya menggenggam tanganku.

"Mereka belum bangun, kita istirahat dulu disini" kata Chanyeol merebahkan diriku dan kemudian ia berbaring disampingku.

Kamar Chanyeol luas. Ada gitar dan piano di salah satu sudutnya. Sementara ada bola basket di sudut lainnya. Dan rak yang berisi buku dan miniatur walau tidak terlalu banyak. Ada speaker yang terpasang di sudut atas kamarnya.

Chanyeol tertidur memelukku. Aku menatapnya lekat.

"Aku tau aku tampan" gumamnya mengagetiku.

"Apa kau tidak berniat memberitahu mereka bahwa kau sudah datang ?" tanyaku sambil memainkan rambutnya.

Dia menggeleng. "Biarkan pelayan itu yang memberitahu, saat tahu mereka akan masuk ke kamar ini"

Mataku membulat. "Kau gila? Mereka bisa salah paham" Aku memukul kepalanya. Membuat mata bulatnya terbuka sempurna.

"Hei, kau pacarku, aku pacarmu. Salah paham apanya ?"

BLUSH! Penjelasan singkatnya membuatku merona. Ia mengecupku singkat. "Aku disini jangan takut" lanjutnya kemudian memelukku.

Tak lama, terdengar teriakan dari lantai bawah. Kurasa suara appa Chanyeol memanggil Chanyeol.

Aku tau Chanyeol tidak tidur. Dia mendengarnya. Menatapku sebentar kemudian menggandengku ke bawah. Genggaman tangannya seakan berkata padaku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Abeoji, Eomma aku pulang" kata Chanyeol sambil membungkuk. Aku juga membungkuk. Setidaknya dia masih berlaku sopan di depan orangtuanya.

Wajah Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Garis rahang mereka sama tegasnya. Situasi menegang saat itu. Appa Chanyeol menatapku, sementara aku menunduk. Sementara Eomma Chanyeol menatapku lembut. Tapi sama sama mengintimidasi.

Aku menggenggam erat tangan Chanyeol. Mulai komat-kamit berdoa agar ayahnya tidak marah besar pada Chanyeol.

Di luar dugaan, Ayah Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi nak" katanya. Senyumnya hangat. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Chanyeol juga menatap heran ayahnya.

Eomma Chanyeol pun tersenyum dan memelukku. "Kau tau, pacarmu ini sangat susah dibujuk untuk pulang" bisik Eomma Chanyeol saat memelukku.

"Aku sudah menyerah padamu" kata Ayah Chanyeol menatap anak laki-lakinya. "Kau tau, kakakmu dan kau sama saja. Sama-sama tidak suka diatur"

Chanyeol diam. Aku menyenggolnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kemarin aku menelponmu hanya untuk pulang. Eommamu sangat rindu" kata Appa Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak istrinya. "Sungguh, aku menyerah. Aku mengerti kau sudah dewasa. Tidak ingin diatur. Hanya ingin melakukan apa yang kau suka"

Chanyeol melangkah dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

Senang ? Tentu saja. Ternyata orangtua Chanyeol tidak semengerikan yang aku duga. Cerita Chanyeol saja yang menakutiku.

Pagi itu, dihabiskan di kediaman keluarga Park. Layaknya keluarga yang tidak bertemu lama pada umumnya, Chanyeol bercanda dan tertawa saat sarapan. Sarapannya terbilang mewah. Berbagai masakan korea dihidangkan. Aku lebih memilih sup untuk menghangatkan perutku.

Sementara aku dan eomma Chanyeol menambahkan beberapa bumbu pada sup, Chanyeol tertawa keras di meja makan. "Astaga, anak itu. Tertawanya mengganggu, Aish—" Eommanya mengomel. Aku tersenyum.

Aku bisa bilang Eomma Chanyeol sangat rindu, terlihat dari pancaran matanya yang terlihat senang saat aku dan Chanyeol menyapa mereka tadi pagi. Setelah sarapan usai, Chanyeol mengajakku ke taman belakang rumahnya. Ada pohon besar di sana, dengan ayunan yang menggantung. Di sudut taman satunya, ada kolam ikan.

"Gomawo Baek" kata Chanyeol sambil menyuruhku duduk di ayunan ban itu. "Kau tau, ini satu-satunya mainan favoritku dirumah ini. Tentu saja sebelum game elektronik itu ada" lanjutnya sambi mendorong tubuhku agar terayun.

Hawa disini dingin, angin yang menerpa wajahku saat berayun rasanya dingin sekali. Chanyeol berpindah ke depanku. Tentu saja berbahaya. "Minggir, nanti kau kena" kataku sambil menyuruhnya pindah.

Ternyata, tangan kokohnya sudah siap dengan kedatanganku, dia malah menghentikan ayunan itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya. Kami hampir berciuman jika eomma Chanyeol tidak datang dan berdehem.

"Jangan ganggu Baekhyun selama dia disini. Dia akan sekamar denganmu tapi eomma tidak ingin ada desahan, kau mengerti ?" Eomma Chanyeol memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Aish— dasar mesum"

Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Pipiku memanas. "Awas kau berani mengganggunya. Baekhyun-a, kau harus melapor padaku, oke ?" Kali ini aku mengangguk pada pertanyaan Eomma Chanyeol. "Segera masuk, diluar dingin. Kami sedang menonton film, bergabung saja jika mau"

Setelah itu, eomma Chanyeol menghilang dibalik pintu. Chanyeol masih mengamati pintu itu juga jendela dibalik kaca. Setelah memastikan tidak ada siapapun, Chanyeol kembali menatapku.

Sambil tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Menciumku. Melumat bibirku lembut. Setelah itu kami masuk ke ruang tengah, bergabung dengan orangtua Chanyeol –seakan tidak ada yang terjadi barusan.

.

.

Sore menjelang malam, noona Chanyeol datang. Jadi kediaman keluarga park sudah lengkap. Aku tersenyum saat melihat noona Chanyeol yang cantik seperti biasanya. Makan malam terasa sangat hangat di kediaman keluarga ini. Yang jelas, malam ini aku melihat mata Chanyeol dipenuhi kegembiraan. Memancarkan aura ceria.

Setelah makan malam, pelayan yang membereskan. Kami masih mengobrol di ruang tengah. Eomma dan Appa Chanyeol duduk di sofa. Sementara aku dan Chanyeol di karpet, sambil memakan popcorn yang sudah disiapkan Chanyeol tadi. Noona Chanyeol ada di sofa satunya. Kami menonton acara sambil terus mengobrol.

"Ah, ya" Appa Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan. Semua tatapan mata seakan mengarah padanya, termasuk aku. "Kami menelpon Chanyeol untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian"

Aku membulatkan mata.

Chanyeol ? Entahlah orang itu terbilang santai sekali.

Astaga apa ini ?

**TBC!**

Hola!

Eh eh, kalian dengerin lagunya Seo In Guk yang di atas itu

Bagus banget artinya /

Nah lho Baekyeol mau nikah ?

Hehehe

Btw, HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!

Aku berharap, kalian yang membaca selalu sehat, terus jadi fans kpop sejati ya!

Aku juga berharap bisa membuat ff yang selalu bisa menjadi hiburan buat kalian hehehe..

Ohya, kenalan yuk!

Twitter : snwrnx_

Last but not least,

Review please, thankyou!

*bow*

THANKYOU JUGA BUAT YANG UDAH NGE REVIEW YA, JANGAN KAPOK KAPOK BACA FF KU HEHEHE, MAAF NGGAK BISA NULIS SATU-SATU. RADA SIBUK KARENA MULAI MASUK SEKOLAH

SEKIAN

BUBBLETEA88


End file.
